Celebridad del Mes (Traducción)
by Glowing Yellow Star
Summary: La periodista Isabella Swan tenía un sencillo trabajo: pasar un mes conviviendo con un famoso y viviendo en el lujo de Hollywood. Pero lo que antes era un sueño, se convirtió en pesadilla. Todo cambia cuando el famoso cantante Edward Cullen se convierte en el protagonista de su siguiente artículo. AH/OOC.
1. Prólogo

**CELEBRIDAD DEL MES**

Traducido por Lucero Silvero (Beta Traductora FFTH)

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **blueberrytree**, originalmente publicado en portugués. Únicamente me adjudico la traducción.

**No copies, no plagies, no publiques en otros sitios sin permiso.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**.**

Los garabatos en mi cuaderno rojo y la intensa luz del monitor parecían burlarse de mí. Esta era la octava celebridad, no debería de ser tan difícil – _no después de James_ – pero sorprendentemente, lo era.

Mi tiempo se acababa y únicamente me podía culpar a mí misma por la idea de este maldito artículo.

Tan pronto me formé en periodismo en la UCLA, fui contratada por la revista "Crepúsculo" para trabajar en pequeñas columnas y cubrir eventos que a nadie le importaba. Al comienzo todo era estupendo ya que trabajaba para una de las revistas más famosas de los Estados Unidos, pero después de dos años haciendo prácticamente la misma cosa, aquello que un día consideré un sueño hecho realidad, se convirtió en una tortura.

Todo comenzó a cambiar cuando Alec Newman, editor en jefe de la revista, anunció que quería una nueva columna, algo que hiciese que el lector se sintiese cercano de su celebridad favorita. La noticia se expandió por la redacción y todos, al igual que yo, quedaron animados con la idea.

Cuando llegué a casa, pensé en millones de posibilidades e intenté tener una idea brillante, pero nada parecía ser lo suficientemente interesante. Ya había renunciado a pensar en algo y me había conformado a que yo, Bella Swan, estaba destinada a apenas un artículo de cien palabras en la esquina de una página, pero la llamada de mi amiga de toda la vida, Ángela Weber, hizo que todo cambiara. Aún recuerdo perfectamente nuestra conversación.

— ¿Bella?

— Hey, Ang.

— Estoy aburrida.

— ¿Y creíste que yo sería una buena forma de entretenimiento?

— Bueno, trabajas para uno de los mayores medios de entretenimiento de los Estados Unidos, creí que podrías tener algo interesante que contarme.

— No tengo nada. Pero hoy surgió una… — comencé a contarle sobre la nueva oportunidad, pero rápidamente fui interrumpida.

— ¡Ay Dios mío! ¡Sintoniza el canal 84!

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Ponlo! ¡Es Jacob Black!

— ¿Otra vez, Ángela? Pareces una adolescente cuando hablas de ese hombre.

— Déjame, no me importa. ¡Él es súper sexy!

— Deja que Ben escuche eso…

— Él sabe que Jake es mi amor platónico, incluso me dio permiso de acostarme con él si nos llegamos a conocer alguna vez.

— ¡Eso es enfermo!

— Que enfermo ni que nada. ¿Te imaginas pasar un día entero en compañía de ese pedazo de tentación?

— Voy a ignorar completamente la forma en que acabaste de llamarle, pero presupongo que enloquecerías si pasaras un día con él. ¿Te imaginas si fuera un mes?

— Uf, sería un sueño... — ella suspiró y en el mismo instante una luz se encendió en mi cabeza.

Así fue como "Celebridad del Mes" surgió. La idea era bien sencilla: pasaría un mes pegada a una celebridad, viviendo en su casa, yendo a los mismos eventos y saliendo con las mismas personas; o sea, viviría en el lujo de Hollywood por exactos treinta días. Después de ese periodo, tendría el plazo de una semana para entregar el artículo completo relatando mi experiencia. Cuando le conté mi plan a Alec, creyó que la idea era increíble y además de comprarla triplicando mi salario, me dio algo igual de bueno que eso: cuatro páginas en la revista únicamente para mí.

Hoy me doy cuenta de cuán ingenua era al principio, creía que la fama era fácil y que todo lo que veía en la televisión o en las revistas era la pura realidad. Nada me preparó para ver lo superficial que era ese mundo. Mi primer artículo fue con María Mendoza, una modelo española que era la nueva _It Girl_ en América. Cuando llegué a su casa de – desnecesarios – ocho habitaciones, admito haber quedado un poco deslumbrada, pero después de seguirla durante tantos días me di cuenta que no cambiaría mi vida privada por nada de eso.

Otra cosa que venía con este trabajo, era descubrir los trapos sucios de los tan idolatrados famosos. María, por ejemplo, no podía comer nada sin después ir directo al baño, dejando bien en claro por los sonidos que se podían escuchar a través de la puerta, que su alimentación preparada por un _chef_ venido directamente de España para cuidar de sus necesidades, ya que extrañaba la comida casera española, era inmediatamente despejada en el retrete bañado en oro. Ella pasaba muchísimo tiempo allí… De seguro era por eso que sentía la necesidad de gastar más de lo necesario en un sanitario.

Mi segunda celebridad fue James Howard, un actor con cara de buen mozo, pero que en realidad era un gran _bad boy_. Después de él no sé cómo no renuncié a toda esta locura, pero en seguida llegó mi recompensa: Jacob Black. Mi estadía de treinta días hubiese sido maravillosa si no fuese por el hecho de que Jake también vivía una mentira, y eso me causaba profunda tristeza. El galán que Ángela y millones de mujeres tanto amaban y deseaban era, en verdad, gay y todos los encuentros con las sexys mujeres del momento eran pura actuación creada por su agente. Infelizmente la homofobia aún era un problema en la no tan moderna Hollywood.

Cierta parte del contrato que los famosos firmaban antes de participar del artículo, rezaba que sus imágenes jamás podrían ser modificadas para peor y que cualquier cosa que sucediese durante mi estancia en la casa de ellos, solamente podía ser publicada después de la aprobación de los mismos y de sus respectivos agentes. Sus secretos permanecían conmigo y al final de cada artículo era casi como si yo también me vendiese a la fama.

Conforme los meses fueron pasando, el suceso de "Celebridad del Mes" iba en ascenso, trayendo un aumento de hasta veinte por ciento de las ventas de las revistas de las ediciones en las que estaba incluido el artículo. Hoy tenía que escribir el articulo más esperado desde que todo esto había empezado, ya que, ¿quién no querría pasar un mes entero con el cantante Edward Cullen?

El cursor parpadeaba en un documento en blanco, esperando por mis palabras. ¿Pero como comenzar la historia sobre un hombre que en apenas treinta días me hizo desear ser parte de ese mundo de fantasías que tanto odiaba?

* * *

**_Muchísimas gracias a Carol (blueberrytree) por permitirme traducir su historia :D_**

**Bueno, ese es el prólogo de esta increíble historia. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó desde el primer momento que comencé a leerlo... El prólogo es algo más calmado, pero a partir del capítulo 1 empieza lo bueno ;)**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Es bueno? ¿Merece la pena? ¿Continúo traduciendo? Deja tu opinión en un review :)**


	2. Día 1

**CELEBRIDAD DEL MES**

Traducido por Lucero Silvero (Beta Traductora FFTH)

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **blueberrytree**, originalmente publicado en portugués. Únicamente me adjudico la traducción.

**No copies, no plagies, no publiques en otros sitios sin permiso.**

.

DÍA 1

Todo comenzaba siempre de la misma manera: a las nueve de la mañana agarraba mi maleta que ya había preparado el día anterior y me sentaba en la mesa de la cocina para desayunar. En una mano tenía una cuchara para poder comer mi cereal matinal – que terminaba innumerables veces derritiéndose en la leche y convirtiéndose en una sustancia pegajosa – y en la otra mano un montón de papeles que contenían la información sobre la persona con la que pasaría los próximos treinta días.

La primera página contenía un pequeño resumen. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, o como era conocido internacionalmente, Edward Cullen, nació el 20 de junio de 1987, tiene veintitrés años y vino de una familia de clase media de Chicago. Tuvo una infancia normal, aparentemente sin dramas, y creció con sus dos hermanos, Emmett, veintiocho años y Alice, veinticinco años. Sus padres aún son casados y después del suceso del hijo se mudaron a California para estar cerca de él. Se interesó por la música en su adolescencia y mientras sus amigos de la escuela estaban inscriptos en artes marciales, Edward pasaba sus tardes aprendiendo a ejecutar el piano y la guitarra. La fama golpeó su puerta hace poco más de dos años, cuando a una gran disquera le llamó la atención sus diversos videos caseros con _covers_ de las músicas del momento que publicaba en su cuenta de _YouTube_, tales videos habían generado millones de visualizaciones, convirtiéndole en el _queridito_ de internet.

Su primer CD fue lanzado hace un año y medio, y en ese entonces tres de sus _singles_ estuvieron por varias semanas en el primer lugar de la _Billboard. _Esa última parte no era novedad para mí ya que el CD de Edward era uno de los más reproducidos en mi IPod desde el día de su publicación.

Mi celular sonó, indicando que tenía solamente más quince minutos para salir si pretendía llegar a su casa en el horario establecido. Engullí el resto de mi desayuno, lavé la vajilla y cerré la puerta de la casa, si es que podía llamar casa a este lugar ya que estaba solamente una semana al mes allí.

Después de colocar la maleta en el coche, seguí el trayecto que me llevaba a Edward Cullen. El viaje duró dos horas y cuarenta minutos, menos tiempo de lo previsto.

En el portón de la entrada de la propiedad había un portero electrónico. Apreté el botón con la intención de que me dejaran ingresar a la residencia.

— ¿Hola? — preguntó una voz que juzgué muy parecida a la que estaba escuchando en el camino.

— ¿Edward? Soy Bella Swan, la periodista — dije sacando la cabeza por la ventana del auto y saludando a la cámara que estaba en mi frente.

— ¿Bella? Tú solamente deberías de haber llegado dentro de… — habló con una voz agónica, probablemente mirando el reloj — quince minutos.

— Lo sé, es que el transito estuvo a mi favor. ¿Puedo pasar?

— Mmm… claro — respondió dudando, pero rápidamente el portón se abrió.

Estacioné mi vehículo al lado de un _Volvo XC60_ plateado y avancé hasta la entrada de la casa. Allí, parado con solamente una partecita de la puerta abierta, estaba el cantante más famoso de los últimos años, quien parecía estar… ¿con miedo?

— ¿Edward? — Pregunté acercándome hasta donde él se encontraba.

— Hola… — respondió aún con la puerta entreabierta.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, ¿y tú?

— Bien también… mmm… ¿puedes abrir la puerta, por favor?

— ¿Bella?

— Sí.

— ¿Isabella Swan? — preguntó otra vez y me imaginé dos posibilidades: o está drogado o es un retardado. O ambos. Uf, este mes será largo…

— Sí. Isabella Swan, la periodista que vivirá un mes contigo — dije señalando mi equipaje—. ¿Quieres ver mi identificación?

— Sí, esa es una buena idea — respondió. _¿Está hablando en serio? Y yo creyendo que ya había aprendido a lidiar con las locuras de las celebridades. Engaño mío._ Tomé mi identificación de mi cartera y se lo entregué.

— ¿Será que puedo pasar ahora?

— Claro — dijo abriendo, al fin, la puerta—. Discúlpame, es que tuve algunos problemas esta semana involucrando tu nombre. Aparentemente algunas fans descubrieron que pasarás algunos días conmigo e intentaron fingir que eran tú para ingresar a la casa. Pero el verdadero problema ocurrió ayer; confundí las fechas y terminé creyendo que la joven que apareció eras tú y la dejé pasar. Cuando abrí la puerta, sin embargo, comenzó a gritar y a llorar. Desde entonces ando un poco preocupado.

Admito que demoré un poco en prestar la debida atención a lo que él estaba diciendo, porque tan pronto abrió la puerta, quedé en shock. Eso ya me había sucedido una vez, para ser más exacta, con mi celebridad número cinco: Irina Goldfarb. Ella era una diosa en las portadas de las revistas, pero personalmente y sin maquillaje, llegaba a asustar. Con Edward también me asusté, pero por el motivo opuesto. Él parecía bonito, pero nada "¡Oh mi Dios!" en las fotos que salían por ahí, pero personalmente… ¡Oh mi Dios! Sus cabellos estaban mojados, pareciendo de un tono castaño oscuro; algunas partes ya se habían secado y se asemejaban al color del bronce gracias a los rayos de sol que ingresaban por las ventanas. Sus ojos eran verdes y vibrantes, tenía la nariz larga y recta y sus labios eran delicados, pero de ninguna manera femeninos. Estaba dos pasos frente a mí y debido a su estatura tenía que levantar la cabeza si quería observar su rostro. Su cuerpo no era musculoso, pero parecía definido y firme. La proximidad hizo que sintiese su olor a jabón.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Ah? Sí. Mmm… bueno, ahora ya puedes quedarte tranquilo al saber que soy yo misma — dije con una sonrisa e intentando ocultar el hecho de que lo estaba observando de pies a cabeza.

— Claro, discúlpame más una vez. Es que infelizmente nunca leí un artículo tuyo y jamás vi tu foto. Ahora ya sé cómo es tu rostro y sin duda alguna, no lo olvidaré — sonrió enseñándome sus blancos dientes. Seguramente los pómulos de mi rostro estaban sonrojados. ¡Mierda!—. Toma asiento — Apuntó un sofá blanco.

Dejé mi maleta en una esquina de la habitación y me senté, observando finalmente el lugar a mí alrededor. La casa era prácticamente toda de vidrio, haciendo que la vista del jardín que tenía desde esta posición me dejase sin palabras.

— Mi asesora aún no llega, dijo que quería hablar contigo antes de nada.

— Sin problema — sonreí, intentando que se sintiese cómodo con mi presencia. Los famosos algunas veces se sentían incomodos con una extraña invadiendo su espacio —. Tienes una casa muy bonita.

— Gracias, es un poco extravagante, pero después de una lista que mi hermana me hizo con cincuenta y seis motivos por los que debería comprar la casa, me convencí de que era una buena idea. En cuanto resolvamos las cosas con Jessica te mostraré el resto de los cómodos, incluida tu habitación.

— ¿Cuántas personas viven aquí?

— Únicamente yo, a decir verdad. Zafrina y Carmen pasan solamente cinco días a la semana aquí, ellas son la cocinera y la limpiadora, respectivamente. Ahh… y la más nueva mujer de la casa: Nessie.

— ¿Nessie?

— Mi perra. Tiene siete semanas, lo más probable es en seguida aparezca corriendo por aquí. Espero que no tengas problemas con animales.

— Me gustan los animales.

El intercomunicador sonó indicando que alguien quería ingresar. Un fino ladrido podía escucharse desde dónde me encontraba en el living. Edward se disculpó y fue a abrir la puerta. Cuando volvió, lo hizo con una mujer rubia de, suponía yo, treinta años. Esa probablemente era su asesora, Jessica. Pero mi atención fue robada cuando vi a la cosa más preciosa del mundo en los brazos de Edward: una boxer atigrada que estaba entretenida mordiéndole un dedo.

— Bella, ella es Jessica, mi asesora. Y ésta es Nessie — dijo y rápidamente me levanté del sofá para agarrar al animal.

— ¡Hola, hermosa! — dije colocando mi rostro próximo al de ella, quién me respondió con una lamida en la nariz, logrando que Edward y yo riéramos. Recordándome que había más personas en el living, me dirigí a Jessica—. Discúlpame, me distraje con ésta señorita. Mucho gusto.

— El gusto es mío. Veo que ya te estás adaptando a la residencia.

— Sí, es un lugar increíble.

— A Edward solamente le gusta los mejor — dijo dándole una palmadita en el muslo a él y ofreciéndome una pequeña sonrisa. _¿Qué estaba insinuando con eso?_—. Bueno, el contrato ya fue firmado la semana pasada, yo únicamente vine para reforzar algunas cosas.

— Claro. ¿Tienes alguna duda?

— No, todo está muy bien esclarecido. Como bien sabes, Edward es bastante joven y nuevo en este medio, espero que no gastes tu tiempo, ni el suyo, creando mentiras y distorsionando las palabras para generar polémicas en las revistas.

— Jessica, yo nunca… — comencé a decir, pero ella parecía no tener interés en mis palabras.

— Claro que tú nunca harías algo así, porque si eso sucediera, yo entraría rápidamente con un proceso en contra de la revista. Lo único que deseo es dejar las cosas bien claras. Otra cosa que pedí es que no fuese nombrado en ningún momento el hecho de que él fuma más que una chimenea. Pésima manía que estamos intentando eliminar. Y sería bueno que nadie supiera lo mucho que él está perjudicando su salud y su voz con eso — dijo ella. Vi a Edward, sentado a su lado, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Tan pronto el artículo esté, quiero ser la primera persona en leerlo, y tengo el derecho de sugerir cualquier tipo de cambio, ¿entendido?

— Por supuesto — respondí fríamente. Ya sabía todo eso por el contrato. _¿Será que ella piensa que no sé leer?_

— ¡Estupendo! Espero que no tengamos ningún problema.

— No lo tendremos — dije con una falsa sonrisa. Recordé entonces el incidente en la semana que Edward me había comentado y creí que sería lo mejor aclarar que yo no tenía nada que ver con eso—. Me gustaría aclarar para que no hayan futuras confusiones, que el inconveniente que Edward pasó ésta semana involucrando mi nombre no tiene ninguna conexión real con mi persona.

— ¿Qué inconveniente? — Le preguntó Jessica – girándose con sorprendente rapidez – a Edward. Agarró algunos mechones de su rubio cabello y los estiró, para seguidamente apoyar los codos en las rodillas—. ¿Qué es lo que me estás escondiendo, Edward?

— No fue gran cosa — respondió él. Era increíble observar la interacción de ambos, Jessica lo trataba como si fuera un niño.

— Si no fue gran cosa, ya me lo habrías contado — dijo ella y él cedió, narrándole lo que había sucedido con la histérica fanática que decía ser yo—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que necesitas un portero y un guardia de seguridad en ésta casa, Edward?

— ¡No es necesario! Ni siquiera tendría ese maldito portero electrónico si no fuera porque mi hermana invade mi casa a cualquier hora.

— Si es necesario. E Isabella, no creas que Edward no quiere a su hermana y no coloques eso en tu artículo, solamente lo dice porque ella aparece aquí todo el tiempo sin avisar.

— Yo no… — intenté responder, pero ella una vez más, obviamente, me interrumpió.

— Claro que no — dijo con tono de burla—. Edward, llamaré a Félix hoy y mañana ya tendrás guardia de seguridad y portero en la casa.

— Jessica… — dijo él con un aire exhausto.

— No quiero escuchar reclamos, tú sabes que todo lo que hago es por tu bien. Ahora llévame hasta la puerta que aún tengo muchas cosas por hacer. Nos hablamos más tarde, mantente atento con el celular, sabes lo mucho que me irrita cuando no me contestas — dijo levantándose—. Isabella, fue un placer, espero que todo salga como planeamos para que no tengamos problemas.

— Puedes quedarte tranquila — respondí, agradeciéndole a Dios el hecho de que ya se estaba retirando. ¿Cómo Edward conseguía aguantar a una persona como Jessica?

Él la llevó hasta la puerta y mientras tanto me quedé en el sofá jugando con Nessie. Cuando volvió me pidió disculpas por la forma en la que Jessica me trató y me ofreció hacer un _tour_ por la casa. Coloqué a Nessie en el piso, agarré mi maleta y seguí sus pasos.

Tan pronto salimos del living, me mostró la cocina. Allí conocí a Zafrina, una señora muy carismática encargada de la culinaria de la casa. La cocina era muy moderna y por los ventanales ubicados a costado, podía verse el magnífico jardín.

Rápidamente seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la sala de refecciones. En el centro de la mesa para diez personas, había un hermoso arreglo de flores, obra de Alice, la hermana de Edward. Él me informó que había dos habitaciones en ese piso y que normalmente eran ocupados, uno por sus padres y el otro por su hermano y la esposa de éste, cuando se hospedaban en la casa. Seguimos recorriendo hasta llegar a un mini-cine.

— Ahh, llegamos a las partes extravagantes.

— Eso dices porque aún no has visto el área externa — se rió—. A decir verdad, esto no es algo tan extravagante. Antes de ser famoso, tenía la costumbre de ir al cine todas las semanas. ¿Tienes noción de lo difícil que me es salir ahora? Ni siquiera a la esquina puedo ir.

— Comprendo. No ha de ser fácil.

— No lo es. Ahora imagínate ir al cine. Sea donde sea que vaya escucho a personas gritando.

— Al menos es bueno para aumentar el ego, ¿no? — bromeé.

— Al principio lo era. Hoy en día lo único que hace es perjudicarme los tímpanos, pero no puedo reclamar, esa es la forma que los fans tienen de expresar lo contentos que están de verme — dijo con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro—. Bueno, aún queda algo más que enseñarte en este piso.

Salimos del mini-cine e ingresamos a otra habitación. Tal como mis celebridades cuatro y siete, los cantantes Jane Rampling y Peter Walters; Edward tenía un enorme estudio de música. Me comentó que en los días que no tenía trabajo programado, pasaba horas allí.

— Una vez me olvidé por completo del mundo y me quedé ocho horas seguidas encerrado aquí. Zafrina y Carmen no trabajaban ese día. Jessica quedó histérica. Me llamaba y yo no le contestaba ya que había dejado el celular en mi habitación. Al final tuvo que llamar a mi hermana para que viniera hasta aquí y pudiera comprobar que aún seguía vivo.

— Estoy empezando a tener curiosidad por conocer a tu hermana por las diversas veces que aparece en las historias que cuentas.

— La conocerás, te lo aseguro. No te espantes si un día te despiertas y la encuentras dentro de tu habitación examinando tu guardarropa. No tienes idea de las muchas veces que me sucedió eso.

— Oh, Dios mío. ¿Es cleptomaniaca?

— No, no lo es. No entra en las habitaciones para robar, más bien para organizar. Creo que tiene TOC. ¿Conoces algo llamado espacio personal?

— Sí.

— Bueno… Alice no.

Dejando el estudio, subimos la escalera hasta llegar al segundo piso. Lo primero que vi fue una estancia. Edward llamó al lugar "Sala de TV", sin embargo, no había ninguna televisión y sí un proyector. Pasamos por la puerta de la habitación de Alice cuando ella se quedaba en la casa, pero no ingresamos porque Edward tenía miedo de mover algo de su lugar y que después Alice le diera un discurso sobre la importancia de no mover las cosas de su exacto lugar. Seguimos hasta la habitación de Edward.

— Aquí es dónde sucede la magia — dijo y casi me atraganté con mi propia saliva. _Menos mal él no lee pensamiento, porque yo estaba imaginando a la magia suceder allí._ Notando mi reacción, Edward se quedó inmóvil como si estuviese pensando y entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—. ¡No! ¡No fue eso lo que quise decir! La magia a la que me refiero son las canciones que compongo. Normalmente en la madrugada me inspiro y escribo en el cuaderno que está siempre en la mesita de luz al costado de mi cama. No estaba hablando de sexo. Nunca follo, quiero decir, nunca follo aquí…

— ¡Edward! — grité intentando que dejase de hablar. Él se estaba sonrojando y yo también.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! Por favor, no pongas eso en el artículo.

— No lo pondré. Muéstrame el resto de la casa, por favor — _Mierda, mientras más intento no pensar en sus palabras, más pienso en ello. No miraré la cama, no miraré la cama. ¡Dios mío, mira el tamaño de esa cama! Las cosas que podría hacer en ella… Y en ese sillón también._

— ¿Bella? — me llamó rascándose la cabeza con expresión de duda.

— Tu habitación es muy bonita — respondí caminado hasta el lugar en dónde él se encontraba. Edward apretó un botón del control que tenía en la mano e inmediatamente una pantalla para proyección salió del techo—. Woah.

— Genial, ¿no? Hay uno en tu habitación también. Aquí es el balcón, con una amplia vista de Los Ángeles y la piscina. En tu habitación también puedes ver la piscina, pero un poco más cerca.

— Ésta es la casa más increíble que ya vi. ¿Me adoptas?

— Mmm… — dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza. Una sonrisa algo torcida surgió en su rostro—. Definitivamente es algo que tengo que pensar.

_Estoy jodida._

— Eh… ¿Dónde es mi habitación? — pregunté intentando mirar cualquier cosa menos a Edward. _Mierda, miré la cama._

— Ven.

Mi habitación era más pequeña que la de Edward, pero también tenía una vista increíble. El baño era grande y moderno, pero a la vez sencillo. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de la casa. Dejé mi maleta al lado del _closet_ y descendí al primer piso para almorzar.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa, me sorprendí al ver a Zafrina sentándose con nosotros. Todas los celebridades anteriores tenían la regla de que los empleados debían comer en la cocina. Mi espanto fue aún mayor cuando Edward la llamó "abuela".

Después del almuerzo me disculpé y subí hasta mi habitación para acomodar las cosas que estaban en mi valija y también para conocer un poco más el espacio en el que me quedaría por cuatro semanas más. Algunas horas después bajé para buscar a Edward y Zafrina me informó que estaba tocando en su estudio.

Recordándome del camino que Edward me había enseñado anteriormente para llegar al estudio, conseguí encontrarlo. Al abrir la puerta lo vi ejecutando el piano con los ojos cerrados. Era una melodía hermosa. Me acerqué un poco más y sus ojos se abrieron, observándome. En ningún momento sus dedos dejaron de presionar las teclas. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo erizando los pelos de mis brazos y automáticamente desvié la mirada. Tan pronto la melodía terminó, Edward se levantó y vino en mi dirección.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — preguntó.

— ¿Ah? No, nada. Únicamente quería saber si tenías programado algo para hoy.

— Hoy es mi día libre, no tengo nada programado, pero mañana debo estar en pie a las ocho de la mañana. Tengo agendado un _photoshoot_ que probablemente dudará horas. Y a la noche tengo una entrevista para un _sitio web_. Mi nuevo CD será publicado en menos de dos meses y ésta semana es el lanzamiento de mi primer _single_.

— ¿Será un mes lleno, entonces?

— No tanto como cuando empiece el tour, pero será algo lleno — dijo con una risita—. Espero que no renuncies.

— De ninguna manera.

— ¡Vámonos a fuera! — dijo tomándome de la mano. Mis ojos inmediatamente bajaron hasta nuestros dedos entrelazados—. Lo siento — dijo soltando mi mano y saliendo antes que yo.

Tan pronto abrió la puerta que daba al jardín, Nessie apareció y comenzó a olfatear mi pie.

— ¡Hey, muchacha! — dije arrodillándome para ponerla en mi regazo. Olfateó mi cuello y comenzó a lamer el lugar provocándome cosquillas.

— Así me darán celos — dijo Edward.

— Lo siento, es toda tuya — dije entregándola a él, quién murmuró algo que no pude comprender—. Woah. Qué lugar más hermoso.

— Sentémonos allí — apuntó dos camas próximas a la piscina. Sus brazos todavía le daban soporte a Nessie, quién descansaba la cabeza en su hombro.

Cada uno se sentó en una cama y yo observé mí alrededor. El lugar era deslumbrante.

Nessie salió del regazo de Edward y se quedó inmóvil en el borde de la cama. Observaba el piso con ganas de saltar, pero parecía estar muerta de miedo. Era una escena graciosa de verse. Edward la bajó en el suelo y ella vino en dirección a mi cama, quedando en pie con las patitas en mis piernas.

— Te ganaste el corazón de mi perra — dijo fingiendo estar dolido.

— Mmm, no lo sé, pero sin duda ella ganó el mío — dije colocándola en la cama. Se acostó a mi lado acomodando el rostro sobre mis piernas y seguidamente cerró los ojos. Era adorable.

— ¿Tuviste animales?

— No, mi padre tiene alergia al pelo de los animales, entonces en mi infancia nunca pude tener ningún animalito. Después cuando crecí y me mudé no tenía el tiempo suficiente para cuidar a alguno, ahora es aún más difícil ya que casi no me quedo en casa.

— Lo siento mucho. Si te sirve de consuelo, puedes adoptar a Nessie por el tiempo en que estés en la casa. Creo que ella estaba triste de ser hija de un padre soltero — rió.

— Ten cuidado, porque cuando me vaya lo más probable es que la lleve conmigo. Sabes que en noventa por ciento de los divorcios la custodia de los hijos queda con la madre.

— ¿Quién está hablando de divorcio? — preguntó con esa maldita sonrisa torcida en la boca. _Está jugando conmigo._

— No deberíamos de discutir eso en frente de ella — dije colocando mis manos sobre las orejas de Nessie, quien cayó rendida al sueño y roncaba levemente.

— Claro, porque es el padre quien paga los años de terapia de los hijos — dijo serio, pero no se aguantó por mucho tiempo y comenzó a reír. Me reí con él.

Platicamos un poco más, siendo interrumpidos solamente una vez por una llamada de Jessica, quién informaba que bien temprano en la mañana un portero y un guardia de seguridad empezarían a trabajar en la casa. Tan pronto la llamada terminó, Edward encendió un cigarrillo. Los cigarrillos me incomodaban porque el olor siempre se impregnaba en mi cabello, pero la manera en la que Edward fumaba era demasiado sexy como para importarme ese detalle.

La noche fue aproximándose, dejando el jardín oscuro y helado. Edward agarró un control remoto y después de apretar algunos botones, las luce iluminaron el jardín. Un sonido de llamas hizo que me girara. Atrás de mí una chimenea estaba encendida.

— ¿Hay algo en ésta casa que no pueda hacerse con un control? — pregunté estupefacta.

— Soy un fanático de la practicidad — respondió con una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres ver una película?

— Aquí estoy cómoda — me sinceré. Mientras hablábamos terminé por despatarrarme a mis anchas en la cama. Nessie ahora estaba acostada con Edward, sus patitas hacia arriba mientras él le rascaba la barriga.

— ¿Ves eso? Es un proyector. Refleja la película en esa parte de la casa, podemos verla acostados desde aquí.

— ¡Puta mierda! Cuando dijiste que tú hermana enlistó cincuenta y seis motivos para comprar ésta casa creí que era una exageración tuya, pero ahora veo que no es más que la pura verdad.

— Entonces… ¿película?

— Okay.

Le dio _play_ al proyector y una película francesa empezó. Estaba muy concentrada en la historia hasta el momento en que uno de los personajes comenzó a cantar y Edward lo acompañó. En francés. _El calor que estoy sintiendo es por causa de la chimenea… eso, la chimenea._

La película terminó y nos fuimos a cenar. Antes de ingresar a la sala de refecciones, le pregunté a Edward por qué le decía a Zafrina "abuela" y él me explicó que ella trabajaba con la familia Cullen hacía más de veinte años, pero que cuando él se mudó a Los Ángeles ella vino también. Durante la cena, Zafrina participó más y su manera de ser me recordaba mucho a la abuela Swan. La forma en la que ella y Edward se trataban era encantadora. Zafrina se retiró de la mesa y llevó los platos a la cocina, prácticamente amenazándome de muerte cuando me ofrecí a ayudarla.

— Ella es un encanto de persona — comenté.

— Sí, pero no quieras discutirte con ella. Creo que Alice aprendió de ella — dijo y seguidamente lanzó un bostezo.

— ¿Tienes sueño?

— Un poco. Lo que tengo es cansancio, no dormí muy bien hoy.

— ¿Nos vamos a dormir, entonces? — pregunté. Me miró a los ojos y estaba con una… pícara sonrisa torcida—. Quiero decir, tú en tu habitación y yo en la mía.

— Pues claro.

Nos dimos las buenas noches y cada uno avanzó hacia su habitación. Me di una ducha relajante y, tan pronto me vestí, me acosté debajo de las cobijas. La cama era una delicia. Cuando al fin cerré los ojos, escuché que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

— ¿Puedo pasar, Bella? — Preguntó Edward.

— Pasa.

Edward surgió en mi campo de visión y menos mal que estaba acostada porque no dudo que si estuviese en pie, me hubiese desmayado. Estaba usando únicamente un pantalón piyama largo. Nada más. Mis ojos vagaron por su pecho, su abdomen, la V de sus caderas y el camino de pelos que llevaba a su_… ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Él se dará cuenta que lo estoy observando!_

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunté, mirando el programa que se emitía en la pantalla detrás de su cabeza.

— Vine para recordarte que mañana tenemos que salir a las nueve y media de la mañana. Entonces sería bueno sí te despertaras por las ocho para que te el tiempo para arreglarte y desayunar.

— Okay — respondí y él se giró para abandonar la habitación, pero rápidamente decidió volver a girarse.

— ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando… Pasarás un mes entero pegada a mí, creo que empezaré a llamarte Garrapata.

— Eso haría de ti un Perro.

— ¿Perro? Los gatos también tienen garrapatas, ¿sabías? — preguntó y tan pronto habló una de sus manos se movió hasta el centro de sus pantalones y comenzó a rascarse… _ahí. _Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, observando la escena. Notando probablemente dónde estaba mi atención, alejó rápidamente la mano.

— Creo que voy a permanecer con Perro.

— ¡Lo siento! No me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo… Es algo así como un combo que viene con el cromosoma Y, mi mano involuntariamente se mueve allí…

— Al menos no metí la mano dentro del pantalón, ¿no? Ahí sí sería…

— ¡Edward! ¡Ya entendí!

— Bien. Mmm… buenas noches, Garrapata.

— Buenas noche, perro — dije y él salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de muerte.

Más veintinueve días de esto. _Estaba jodida._

* * *

**Extra: El encuentro con la fanática histérica**

Amo los días en que no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer. Alice estaba en la casa de nuestros padres y nadie interrumpiría la paz que sentía. Mi única preocupación era que alguien pudiera verme la polla a través de los calzoncillos mientras permanecía con las piernas levantadas estando acostado en la cama que estaba al costado de la piscina. Sabía muy bien que en el momento que Carmen pasara por aquí, debería cerrar las piernas.

La ventisca era suave y estaba dormitando con Nessie acostada a mi lado. Ella era una buena mascota y amaba cuando le rascaba la barriga. Eran días como esos que me hacían pensar que la vida no podía ser mejor.

Me levanté para agarrar mi paquete de cigarrillo, pero paré de buscarlo cuando el sonido del inter-comunicador invadió mis oídos. Realmente espero que no sea Alice.

Ingresé a la cocina y tomé el intercomunicador con el fin de descubrir quien estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Quién es? — pregunté

— Isabella Swan — respondió una joven rubia que esperaba en mi portón.

Esa semana casi había caído en el engaño de algunas _fans_ que decían ser Isabella Swan. Muchas de ellas se llegaban a mi puerta y aseguraban ser la periodista únicamente para que yo abriera el portón y las dejara invadir mi casa. Esa muchacha era diferente. Vestía ropas sociales y aparentaba cierta tranquilidad que otras no poseían. Pensé en buscar mi celular para ver si hoy era el día que ella debería de llegar a la casa, pero admito que estaba con algo de flojera. De seguro es ella.

— Puedes entrar — dije presionando el botón.

Nada pudo prepararme para la escena que vi al abrir la puerta. La joven era bonita, pero en cuanto su mirada me encontró, lágrimas y más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Su maquillaje caía en líneas negras creadas por las lágrimas, cubriendo así sus mejillas.

— Ed… Edward… Edward — Balbuceó. Comencé a entrar en pánico.

— ¿Isabella? — pregunté porque debo de ser bien tonto, pero decían que la esperanza es la última que muere, ¿no? Puede que la periodista haya tenido algún problema durante el trayecto y era por eso por lo que lloraba y temblaba compulsivamente en mi puerta.

— ¡Te amo! — dijo aproximándose a mí y yo di unos pasos hacia atrás. Nessie aún era aún muy pequeña para defenderme. Probablemente estaba todavía acostada al costado de la piscina tostándose con sol. Y después dicen que el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre.

— ¿No eres Isabella, verdad? — intenté más una vez.

— Tengo todos tus _singles_, y y-yo acompaño t-tu carrera desde el principio… Ah Dios mío, no puedo respirar — dijo la muchacha, su rostro completamente rojo. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era a Jessica reclamándome por una fanática que tuvo un ataque cardiaco por mi culpa.

— ¿Quieres un vaso con agua? — pregunté preocupado.

— Lo que quiero es una foto — tomó de su cartera su celular y se acercó a mí. Un flash surgió y concluí que la foto había sido hecha — ¿Está bonita?

— Mmm… tiene un buen ajuste — respondí, ya que la muchacha tenía la cara de alguien que acababa de morir y yo parecía muerto de miedo.

— Gracias — dijo más aliviada — ¿Podrías firmarme un autógrafo?

— Claro. ¿Tienes lápiz y papel?

— Tengo un _pilot_ — dijo pasándome un lápiz, pero en vez de darme un pedazo papel, agarró el escote de la blusa que llevaba puesta y lo estiró hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto el sostén y el comienzo de sus senos — Aquí, encima de mi corazón.

Las cosas que somos capaces de hacer por un fan. Firmé en la piel de la joven y ella, pareciendo contenta, me agradeció, para seguidamente salir de la casa como si lo que había pasado hubiese sido la cosa más normal del mundo.

Cerré la puerta y me recosté en la misma. Nessie estaba parada mirándome con el cuello volteado y cara de duda.

— Ahora te dignas en aparecer, ¿no? ¡Menuda defensora! — dije pasando a su lado y agarrando mi celular del sofá del living.

Mierda. Me equivoqué de fecha. Mañana. Mañana es el día que Isabella Swan vendrá a mi casa.

* * *

**Después de muchos días, estoy ****aquí **otra vez. Este capítulo lo tenía traducido hace días, pero como no tenía internet, no podía publicarlo... Pero aquí ya lo tienen!

**Con este capítulo ya pueden notar más o menos cómo va el Fic. Al final de cada capítulo tendrán un extra que contará alguna parte especial del capítulo desde la perspectiva de Edward, tal como este extra de la fan histérica.**

**Las imágenes de este capítulo lo encuentran en el tumblr: glowingyellowstar . tumblr (quitale los espacios)**

** Espero les guste, aún nos queda mucho por pasar con el Perro y su Garrapata ;)**

**Muchísimas gracias a los 18 reviews, 30 favorites y 44 followers, no pensé llegar a tanto! Gracias en verdad!**

**Nos leemos dentro de algunos días...**


	3. Día 2

**CELEBRIDAD DEL MES**

Traducido por Lucero Silvero (Beta Traductora FFTH)

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **blueberrytree**, originalmente publicado en portugués. Únicamente me adjudico la traducción.

**No copies, no plagies, no publiques en otros sitios sin permiso.**

.

Capítulo dedicado a **Lore Avila**, quién esperaba ansiosa por esto ;)

.

DÍA 2

El despertador sonó indicando que ya eran las ocho de la mañana y que debería de empezar a prepararme para un día agitado junto a Edward. Me tomé una ducha y seguidamente me vestí, optando por un jeans oscuro y una blusa azul marino de tirantes finos y escote pronunciado.

Al llegar a la cocina vi a una joven desconocida conversando con Zafrina.

— Buenos días — dije y ambas respondieron de igual manera.

— No nos conocemos, soy Carmen — la mujer habló con un fuerte acento español. Era muy bonita, tenía la piel morena cremosa y largos cabellos negros. Diría que cercana a los treinta años.

— Bella — respondí, dándole un apretón a su mano.

— ¡Buenos días! — Edward habló detrás de mí. Aparentemente, acababa de tomarse un baño. Vestía únicamente un pantalón jeans que permanecía por debajo de sus caderas — Voy directo a la mesa, estoy hambriento.

— _¡Ay, Dios mío!_ — Dijo Carmen abanándose a mi lado — _¡Mira que guapo se ve!_

— ¡Carmen, eres una mujer casada! — Zafrina la reprendió.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Estoy casada, no ciega. Únicamente estoy expresando lo que la _chica_ aquí no fue capaz de decir mientras permanecía con la boca abierta —Carmen me apuntó. Cerré automáticamente la boca y mis mejillas enrojecieron. Zafrina me miró sonriendo y mi vergüenza fue aún mayor.

— Mmm… me voy junto a Edward, quiero decir, a la sala… para comer… con Edward… — dije saliendo de la cocina antes de que pudiesen avergonzarme aún más.

— ¿Cómo fue tu primera noche aquí? — Edward preguntó mientras le ponía manteca a un pan tostado.

— Excelente, ya estoy acostumbrada a dormir en la cama de extraños — respondí y Edward se atragantó con su comida.

— ¿Todo bien aquí? — Zafrina preguntó juntándose a nosotros en la mesa.

— Sí, simplemente me… distraje — Edward respondió carraspeándose.

Desayunamos en silencio y de vez en cuando mis ojos involuntariamente se posaban en el torso desnudo de Edward, pero tan pronto me daba cuenta de mi desliz, desviaba la mirada. Observé que Carmen, a mi lado en la mesa, al contrario que yo, no tenía problema alguno en escudriñarlo. Zafrina, sentada al costado de Edward, cada pocos minutos lanzaba sonrisitas como quien dice "sé lo que estás mirando, niña".

Edward subió a su habitación para terminar de prepararse mientras yo me cepillaba los dientes y tomaba mi bolsa. Nos encontramos en la entrada de la casa y el me presentó a Demetri y Marcus, los nuevos funcionarios que Jessica había contratado.

Félix, seguridad de Edward, llegó en una _Mercedes S55 AMG_ negra y nos abrió la puerta para que pudiéramos ingresar al banco trasero. Él nos llevaría hasta el estudio en donde Edward haría una sesión de fotos.

— ¿Esas fotos son para alguna revista?

— Sí, son para _Seventeen _— dijo mientras buscaba su paquete de cigarrillos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Félix, ¿crees que alguien nos está sigue?

— No, todo está limpio.

— Excelente — respondió con un cigarrillo entre los labios y abriendo la ventana — si sale una foto mía fumando, Jessica querrá matarme.

— ¿No te molesta la forma en la que ella te trata? — pregunté.

— Hay veces que sí, pero forma parte de su trabajo. Sé que no es bueno mantener una imagen así, más aun cuando el ochenta por ciento de mis fans son adolescentes, pero es algo que infelizmente me gusta. Ya intenté dejarlo por un mes. Fue horrible, nunca me sentí tan estresado en mi vida. Estoy intentando disminuir la cantidad que consumo, sé que puede perjudicar mi voz y es con ella que me gano la vida — confesó—. Dios, creo que Jessica está consiguiendo hacerme un lavado cerebral, estoy incluso repitiendo sus palabras.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

— Bella, estás viviendo conmigo, hacer una pregunta es lo de menos — rió soltando el humo de su boca por la ventana.

— ¿Pasa algo entre ustedes?

— No — respondió secamente, girando el rostro hacia la ventana y exhalando con fuerza el humo por la nariz. Permaneció serio y no volvió a girar su rostro en mi dirección. _Momento incómodo, perfecto_. Observé el paisaje a través la ventana y me asusté cuando Edward finalmente volvió a hablar — ¿Y tú?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Estás con alguien?

— ¿De verdad, Edward?

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Ni siquiera tengo tiempo para mí, ¿crees que lo tendría para otra persona?

— Entonces, ¿desde que empezaste a trabajar con esto no has tenido ningún relacionamiento? — preguntó y mi mente automáticamente pensó en James.

— Ninguno que haya valido la pena — respondí y giré mi rostro hacia la ventana.

Permanecimos en silencio hasta llegar al local en donde las fotos serían hechas. Edward saludó al personal encargado y estuvo algunos minutos conversando con el fotógrafo. Tan pronto las informaciones fueron intercambiadas, se giró en mi dirección.

— Tengo que cambiarme de ropa y toda esa tontería.

— Está bien, te esperaré aquí.

— ¿Estás enojada conmigo, Bella? — preguntó presionando el dedo índice en mi estómago.

— Deja de hincarme — dije golpeando su mano levemente—. No estoy enojada.

— Entonces sonríe.

— No, vete. Estás atrasando al personal.

— Me iré después de que me des una sonrisa.

— No.

— Solamente una sonrisa — dijo con un puchero en los labios_. Dios, es tan irritante… Me encanta_—. Así — dijo enseñándome la sonrisa más idiota del mundo. Sus dientes blancos y perfectos estaban expuestos, y sus ojos casi no eran visibles, pues estaban pequeños debido a la sonrisa que ocupaba su rostro. Me mordí el interior de la boca para no reír.

— Para, no lo haré.

— ¡Nunca! Estoy viendo cómo te muerdes la boca. Vamos, sonríe… — dijo. Sin conformarse llevó sus manos hasta las comisuras de mis labios y los extendió, formando, en contra de mi voluntad, una sonrisa—. Ahora únicamente necesito encontrar cinta adhesiva y estarás lista.

— Eres ridículo — dije cuando soltó mis labios, sin embargo, una de sus manos se instaló en mi mejilla y tan pronto la acarició, una sonrisa automática se formó en mi rostro.

— ¡Ah! Así me gusta — dijo guiñándome el ojo—. Ahora ya puedo continuar con mi día.

Edward se fue al camerino y yo me senté en un sofá – frente al local que el fotógrafo preparaba para la sesión – con mi cuaderno en la mano. Escribí un poco sobre el día anterior, anotando informaciones que serían importantes a la hora de escribir el artículo.

El sonido de la máquina fotográfica disparando hizo que levantara la cabeza para observar lo que sucedía delante de mí. Edward tenía una chaqueta de cuero verde musgo, una blusa blanca por debajo de ésta y un pantalón de jeans negro. Posaba sin vergüenza alguna, haciéndome pensar que si no fuera un increíble cantante, sin duda alguna, podría tener una carrera como modelo.

El fotógrafo lo incentivaba a cambiar de poses y le pedía que se moviera a través del escenario. El ambiente consistía en una habitación que podía pertenecer a cualquier adolescente. Edward se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado – en donde posó para las primeras fotografías – y avanzó hasta un estante de libros. Tomó un libro entre las manos y simuló hojearlo, mientras el fotógrafo capturaba cada movimiento. Después de algunos minutos, el hombre bajó la máquina y una mujer se dirigió hasta Edward, quitándole la chaqueta y arreglándole el despeinado cabello.

Las sesiones fotográficas eran aburridas y duraban más tiempo del necesario. Edward se acostó en una cama y los clics empezaron una vez más. Abrí mi cuaderno y anoté unas cuantas observaciones.

— ¿Es mi nombre el que estoy viendo en tu cuaderno? — Edward preguntó sentándose a mi lado, logrando despertarme de mí letargo.

— ¡Hey, sin espiar! — dije cerrando el cuaderno.

— ¿Es ese tu diario, Garrapata? ¿Será que si lo abro encontraré mi nombre junto a Bella Swan dentro de un corazón? ¿Es por eso que no me lo quieres mostrar, verdad? O mejor aún, has escrito tu nombre con Cullen al final, ¿no?

— ¡Claro que no, Perro! — Dije metiendo el cuaderno en mi bolso—. Es el cuaderno que utilizo como borrador para ayudarme en el momento de escribir el artículo al final del mes. Y, por favor, ¿tengo que cara de adolescente que escribe el nombre de la persona que le gusta en un diario? Soy más vieja que tú, niño.

— Tienes tres años más que yo, eso no es nada… ¿Y escuché bien? ¿La persona que te gusta, no? — preguntó golpeando su hombro con el mío y guiñándome el ojo. _Agh, de seguro hace éstas cosas para avergonzarme. _

— Sabes que no fue eso lo que quise decir.

— Lo sé — respondió con una sonrisa—. Pero en un poco más de veinticuatro horas me di cuenta de lo divertido que es burlarme de ti. De vez en cuando te avergüenzas y tus mejillas se enrojecen.

— ¡Cállate! — dije, pero fue en vano, mis mejillas fueron calentándose y Edward soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Ves? Te has quedado roja… Te asemejas a Pikachu.

— ¿A quién? — pregunté seria. _Me las pagarás._

— Pikachu… El Pokemon.

— Edward, no se compara a una mujer con una cosa amarilla, que hace un sonido irritante y por encima, es obeso— dije aparentando estar enojada. _Merezco en lo mínimo un Emmy por mi actuación._

— Bella, no quise decir… él no es obeso, es tierno — intentó justificarse un nervioso Edward.

— Tierno es el sinónimo universal de obeso, Edward.

— Bella… eh… no te llamé de obesa, eres delgada, a decir verdad… no tan delgada al estilo anoréxica, sino que tienes un cuerpo normal, ¿sabes? Pero no normal de esos sin sal, normal bueno, ¿entiendes? Tienes incluso un buen trasero… quiero decir, no es que haya mirado tu trasero, pero es que… — él sudaba y no paraba de tocarse el cabello, dejándolo más despeinado que nunca. Tanta era su confusión con las palabras que no me aguanté y comencé a reírme a carcajadas.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué…? ¡No puedo creer que hayas fingido estar enfadada!

— ¿Cuál es el problema? En veinticuatro horas te diste cuenta de lo divertido que es burlarte de mí y yo me di cuenta de lo genial que es verte nervioso. Ahh… y gracias por el elogio a mi trasero.

— No puedo creer que haya hablado de tu trasero.

— Hablaste, pero admito que la parte más divertida fue cuando empezaste a limpiarte el sudor de la frente. Imagino las cosas que podré arrancar de ti en esos momentos.

— Agh, no pongas eso en tu artículo.

— Claro que lo pondré, ¿o crees que me perdería la oportunidad de decir que el queridito de América elogió mi trasero? — Dije guiñándole el ojo—. Sacando las bromas, Edward, no tienes que preocuparte con lo que vaya a escribir. Nada será publicado sin tu autorización. Únicamente tienes que ser tú mismo, del resto me encargo yo — dije propinándole un golpecito en la rodilla.

— Créeme, me gustaría decirte que estoy fingiendo ser otra persona, pero no puedo hacerlo, Garrapata. Me siento cómodo a tu alrededor — dijo observándome con una sonrisa tímida.

— Mmm… ¿La sesión ya terminó? — pregunté desviando la mirada.

— No, aún están arreglando el escenario externo. Es aburrido, lo sé.

— No lo es…

— Si lo es, no necesitas mentirme.

— Está bien, es aburrido — dije riéndome—. ¿Las muchas fotos que sacaron no son suficientes?

— Siempre me hago la misma pregunta. ¿Tienes hambre?

— Aún no. ¿Crees que tomará mucho tiempo?

— Unas dos horas más — suspiró—. Saldré a fuera para fumar y ver cómo están las cosas, ¿vienes?

— Okay.

El escenario del área externa estaba casi listo cuando llegamos. La decoración era similar a un refectorio de un colegio. En una gran mesa de madera estaban ubicados algunos libros y bandejas con alimentos, dando a entender que era la hora del recreo. Edward mal pudo terminar de fumar su cigarrillo cuando fue reclamado para cambiarse de ropa. Cuando volvió tenía el cabello impecable y el uniforme escolar típico de los jugadores de fútbol. Las fotos comenzaron y me puse el auricular del IPod en los oídos, esperando a que la sesión terminase de una vez. Apretando _play_, la suave voz de Edward se escuchó.

El resto de la sesión de fotos duró por las de dos horas y media. Casi salté de alegría cuando Edward me comunicó que ya nos podíamos marchar.

— Hay un _pub_ cerca de aquí que hace unos sándwich deliciosos, podemos irnos allí hasta la hora de mi próximo compromiso. ¿Está bien para ti? ¿O quieres volver a casa?

— Por mí no hay problema. Una hamburguesa y una cerveza serían geniales ahora.

El _pub_ era próximo al lugar en donde nos encontrábamos y en unos pocos minutos Félix no llevó allí. Él ingresó al lugar con nosotros, pero rechazó la invitación de Edward para sentarse en nuestra mesa, optando por quedarse en el bar tomando _Coca Cola_ y mirando el juego que pasaba en la televisión del lugar.

Nos sentamos en un lugar más recebado y una mesera nos entregó el menú. Sus ojos prácticamente salieron de sus orbitas cuando notó que sentado en su frente estaba, nada más y nada menos, que Edward Cullen. Intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, pero la forma en la que su mano temblaba cuando anotó nuestros pedidos no dejó duda de lo cuán nerviosa realmente estaba.

— Pobrecita, de seguro es fan tuya — comenté.

— Parecía un poco tensa, ¿no? Ya vine varias veces aquí y nunca la vi, debe ser funcionaria nueva.

— Disculpe, ¿eres Edward Cullen? — una mujer pelirroja preguntó llegando cerca de nuestra mesa.

— Sí — respondió él sonriendo.

— ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Ay, Dios mío! — la joven comenzó a repetir e hizo señas con las manos a una mujer que imaginé sería su amiga—. Te dije que era él, Brittany.

— ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡A lo lejos no estaba segura, pero ahora puedo ver que es él! — la mujer que, por lo que entendí, se llamaba Brittany, le comentó algo a la otra y parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier instante.

— ¿Todo bien? — Félix apareció al costado de Edward, demostrando que por más que atento que estuviera al juego, prestaba mucha más atención a su cliente.

— Todo está bien, Félix. Si hay problemas te llamo.

— Okay, señor Cullen — respondió volviendo a su lugar en el bar.

— ¿Podemos sacarnos una foto contigo?

— Claro — Edward respondió levantándose.

— Eres Bella Swan, ¿no? — la joven preguntó dejándome completamente sorprendida. _¿Cómo diablos sabe mi nombre?_

— Sí.

— Me lo imaginé, todo el mundo no para de hablar de la mucha suerte que tienes por pasar un mes con Edward. ¿Podrías quitarnos la foto? — me pidió entregándome una cámara.

Primero saqué una fotografía de Brittany con Edward, quien ni siquiera reaccionó cuando ella le pasó la mano por el abdomen. Después fue el turno de la pelirroja, quien se presentó a Edward como Victoria, parpadeando incansablemente. Casi le pregunté si tenía algo dentro de los parpados. Les devolví la cámara y ambas se despidieron dando dos besos a Edward y apenas saludándome a mí.

— ¿No te molesta? Solamente faltó que se arrojaran encima de ti.

— Dios, mujeres arrojándose encima de mi… ¡Que tortura! — Respondió riéndose y haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco—. Estoy jugando, pero hablando en serio, forma parte. Algunas fans deben de considerarme hermoso, otras deben considerar mi dinero más hermoso aún. Sea cual sea el motivo, son fans. No cuesta nada quitarse una foto o darles un autógrafo, ¿entiendes? Lo que me molesta más es lo que están haciendo ahora — dijo mirando en dirección a las mujeres que no paraban de teclear sus celulares.

— ¿Qué exactamente están haciendo?

— Apuesto a que están contando en _Twitter_ que acabaron de verme. Siempre sucede eso. En algunos minutos más fans aparecerán y junto a ellos algunos paparazzis.

— ¿Quieres irte?

— No. Quiero comer mi hamburguesa y tomar mi cerveza contigo, aquí.

— Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres, eso es lo que haremos.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo querer cualquier cosa y lo haremos?

— No fue eso lo que quise decir, pero dependiendo de tu idea de diversión puede que acepte — respondí con una sonrisa. Era fácil ver lo mucho que le gustaba a Edward flirtearme, era todo en broma y no hacía daño alguno responderle de la misma manera.

— Definitivamente pensaré en alguna manera de entretenerla, señorita Swan.

— Aquí están sus pedidos — la camarera habló interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. Colocó los platos en la mesa y en seguida volvió con las cervezas — ¿Puedo servirle en algo más?

— No, gracias — él sonrió y juro que ella soltó un gemido.

— Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes llamarme, me llamo Abby.

— Sin problemas, Abby — él respondió y ella se retiró de nuestra mesa.

— No deberías flirtear con ella.

— No estaba flirteando con ella.

— ¡Claro que sí! Todo sonrisas…

— Estaba simplemente siendo simpático con ella. Eso se llama carisma, ahora eso que tú estás sintiendo son celos, pero no te preocupes, sonreiré para ti también — dijo con una estúpida sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

— Claro, estoy muriendo de celos — respondí poniendo los ojos en blanco y agarrando mi cerveza para tomarla, pero antes de que pudiera llevarla a mis labios, Edward estiró la botella de mis manos—. ¡Hey! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

— ¿Estás loca? Beber sin brindar, siete años sin follar.

— ¿Realmente crees esas tonterías?

— Prefiero no arriesgarme — dijo levantando su botella.

— ¿A qué brindaremos? — indagué, levantando mi cerveza y colocándola frente a él.

— A nuestros días juntos.

— A nuestros días juntos — repetí chocando mi botella con la suya.

Comimos y tomamos nuestras cervezas y Edward decidió que aún sobraba tiempo para una más. Nuestra segunda cerveza no fue tan bien apreciada como la primera, ya que algunas fans aparecieron pidiendo fotos y autógrafos. Edward siempre les respondía con cariño y la forma en la que hablaba con ellas no transparentaba otra cosa que no fuera gratitud. Cuando las personas se alejaban de nuestra mesa, se quedaban observándonos y yo me sentía un poco incómoda, como si analizasen cada uno de los movimientos que hacía.

— ¿Señor Cullen? Creo que lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos, la entrada ya está algo llena.

— Está bien, pediré la cuenta — Edward respondió llamando a la camarera. Cuando ella volvió con la cuenta, él tomó una tarjeta de crédito para pagar.

— ¿Cuánto alcanzó mi parte?

— Cero — respondió.

— Estoy hablando en serio, Edward. ¿Cuánto es?

— ¿Realmente crees que te haré pagar tu parte? Yo te invité.

— Puedo pagarlo.

— No estoy dudando de que puedas hacerlo. Únicamente digo que por esta vez, corre por mi cuenta — dijo entregándole la tarjeta a la camarera. Mientras firmaba el papel, calculé más o menos cuanto había dado el total de mi cuenta y retiré el dinero de mi bolso. Tan pronto Edward se levantó, metí el dinero en su bolsillo trasero.

— Bella, si querías tocarme el trasero, no necesitabas la excusa de meterme dinero en el bolsillo — retiró el dinero de su bolsillo y se giró en mi dirección con una sonrisa torcida los labios. _Estaba avergonzada._ Observó mi pantalón buscando algún bolsillo. No encontró ninguno. Entonces su mirada se movió hasta el escote de mi blusa—. Toma, agarra este dinero antes de que me vean metiéndolo en un lugar totalmente inapropiado.

— ¡No quería tocarte el trasero!

— Sí, intenta convencerte de eso — dijo dándome la espalda y siguiendo a Félix.

Descendimos las escaleras del _pub_ con Félix en frente nuestro y tan pronto llegué al último peldaño, escuché la conmoción del área externa.

— Voy a ver lo que está sucediendo afuera. Espérenme aquí, ¿okay? — Félix dijo de manera calmada, como si estuviese acostumbrado a pasar por eso.

— Sí — respondimos al unísono.

— ¿Estás bien? — Edward preguntó poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

— Estoy un poco asustada. Cuando salía con los otros famosos siempre había conmociones, pero nada como esto.

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward! — las fans gritaban afuera.

— Cálmate, el auto está allí afuera. Será bien rápido — Edward dijo y en el mismo instante Félix regresó.

— Bella, sal tu primero con el seguridad del _pub_. Algunas personas no te conocen y es más fácil moverte primero. Edward, ven conmigo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, entré en pánico. Millones de jovencitas estaban esperando por Edward y los _flashes_ de los paparazzis me dejaban ciega, dificultando mi camino hasta el coche. El seguridad del pub, notando mi confusión me estiró, logrando que mis pies apenas tocasen el piso. Abrió la puerta del automóvil e ingresé en el banco trasero, segundos más tarde Edward estaba a mi lado. Algunas fans golpeaban el vidrio y Félix intentaba mover el auto sin atropellarlas. Los fotógrafos continuaban incansables con sus cámaras.

— Creo que voy a desmayarme — dije cerrando los ojos e inhalando profundamente.

— Cálmate — Edward respondió—. Félix, ¿será que puedes apurarte más?

— Lo estoy intentando, señor.

— Intenta relajarte, ya estamos saliendo — Edward dijo intentando calmarme.

Algunos minutos después Félix consiguió salir en la interestatal. Abrí los ojos y Edward me observaba con preocupación.

— Ya estoy mejor — avisé.

— Lo siento — exhaló con fuerza—. Deberíamos de haber salido en el momento que vi a las chicas difundiendo la información.

— Tonterías, no divertimos mucho.

— No parecías divertida un momento atrás.

— No estoy acostumbrada, solamente es eso. Es insana la manera en la que las personas actúan cuando te ven.

— Con el tiempo te adaptas — encogió los hombros.

— No sé cómo puedes hablar tan naturalmente de esto.

— Esta es mi vida en los últimos años, es el precio que se paga.

— ¿Existe algún momento en el que te arrepientes?

— No.

El día aún no había acabado y Félix partía en dirección al próximo compromiso de Edward. Él tenía una grabación de tres músicas de su nuevo CD para un programa online. La trasmisión en sí ocurriría en dos semanas, pero Edward explicó que esos programas eran grabados siempre con antecedencia.

Edward concedió una pequeña entrevista al canal y después avanzó hasta la silla que estaba en medio del estudio. Por primera vez escuché las pistas del nuevo CD. Él hacía una versión acústica, diferente de que sería encontrada en el álbum y parecía transmitir cada palabra con tanta emoción que en ese instante fue fácil entender porque tenía tantos fans. Él era hermoso y más aún cuando cantaba, pero lo que en verdad llamaba mi atención era la pasión que tenía por su música.

Cuando todos estaban satisfechos con las canciones grabadas, me quedé un poco triste. Podía escucharlo cantar por más algunas horas.

— Las canciones son hermosas — comenté cuando estábamos en el coche rumbo a casa.

— Gracias — respondió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro—. Fue CD arduo de grabar, pero estoy orgulloso del resultado.

— Deberías estarlo, me quedé un poco decepcionada por no escuchar más. Quiero una copia del CD tan pronto se publique.

— ¡Te daré una copia autografiada!

— ¿Con dedicatoria incluida?

— ¡Pues claro! ¿Quién diría que Bella Swan es mi fan, he?

— No soy tu fan, pero sabes cómo es, pasaré un mes en tu casa, tengo que darte algunos elogios de vez en cuando.

— Me siento usado — fingió estar dolido.

— Bienvenido a Hollywood — respondí riendo — ¿Sabes que estoy bromeando, no? Naciste para hacer esto. Hacía tiempo que no veía un artista tan apasionado por su propio trabajo.

— No continúes que me sonrojo — dijo riéndose, pero parecía sinceramente tímido. Decidí cesar mis elogios por ese día.

Llegando a casa la cena nos esperaba. Conversamos sobre la programación del día siguiente y él me contó que tenía una fiesta en la noche, el lanzamiento de una película de la que formaba parte de la banda sonora. La película era protagonizada por Charlotte Bovier, quien coincidentemente, había sido mi celebridad número seis. Cuando terminamos de cenar, Edward se retiró de la mesa y me deseó buenas noches.

Manteniendo mi rutina del día anterior, me tomé un baño y me fui a dormir, pero así como el día anterior, alguien golpeó mi puerta después de que me haya abrigado debajo de los edredones.

— ¿Garrapata?

— Entra.

— ¿Todavía estás interesada en escuchar las otras canciones de mi CD? — preguntó atajando en una mano una guitarra y en la otra una botella de vino.

— ¡Claro! — respondí saltando de la cama en el mismo instante.

— ¿Te molestas si hacemos esto en el balcón de mi habitación?

— No. Es allí donde la magia sucede, ¿no? — pregunté jugando y él se carcajeó.

Sentarme en el balcón de la habitación de Edward – con Nessie durmiendo en mi regazo y una copa de vino en la mano – mientras él tocaba las bellas canciones de su nuevo disco y haciendo pausas solamente para beber de su vino o fumar un cigarrillo, hizo que comprendiese perfectamente lo que la fan que habíamos encontrado hoy había dicho. Realmente era una persona con suerte por pasar al mes con él.

**Extra: Vino, cigarrillos y ojos cerrados**

Permanecíamos en el balcón de mi habitación. Ella estaba sentada en el piso con Nessie en sus brazos y una copa de vino, por la mitad, en las manos. Sus ojos de vez en cuando se enfocaban en mí y otras veces observaban el cielo lleno de estrellas. Sin embargo, lo que más me fascinaba era cuando en medio de una canción la observaba y ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios. El viento soplaba y sus cabellos volaban, pero eso parecía no incomodarle.

Decir que estaba atraído por ella no era necesario, pero había algo más. Esa comodidad que sentía a su alrededor era algo que no sabía cómo explicar.

— Esa es mi favorita — dijo en cuanto la canción terminó—. Pero es un poco extraño escucharte cantando una canción sobre la inseguridad.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé. Normalmente las personas inseguras tienden a trabarse y tú no te has trabado en ningún momento.

— Yo era bastante inseguro cuando era adolescente. En realidad, creo que dejé de ser así cuando noté que la mayor ambición de mi vida era convertirme en un músico reconocido. Fue como una epifanía. El resultado de eso fue mi primer video en _You-Tube_ — confesé tomando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo.

— ¿En serio? Tenía una visión completamente distinta de ti.

— ¿Cómo es eso? — cuestioné curioso.

— No lo sé. Imaginaba que eras el casa nova del colegio y que seducías a las chicas cantándoles las músicas románticas del momento — ella dijo y me carcajeé.

— No. Únicamente utilizo a la música para seducir a las mujeres cuando las traigo a mi balcón — dije expulsando el humo por la boca y guiñándole el ojo.

— Y después reclama cuando le llamo Perro — la escuché murmurar y sonreí inmediatamente por el comentario.

— Estoy bromeando, Garrapata. Eres la primera persona que me hace compañía aquí mientras toco, para serte sincero. Normalmente me gusta estar solo, pero es muy agradable compartir esto contigo.

— Aquí es tan agradable — dijo vaciando la tercera copa de vino y acostándose en el piso con los ojos cerrado. Estaba deslumbrado.

— ¿Quieres que toque alguna música más? — pregunté.

— Sí. Sedúceme — habló intentando parecer seria y creo que incluso sexy, pero una carcajada sonora acabó saliendo de su boca—. ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas sin reírte y encima sonar tan sensual?

— ¿Me crees sensual?

— Agh, no fue eso lo que dije. Deja de usar mis palabras contra mí.

— Fue exactamente eso lo dijiste. Que mi voz es… sexy — hablé intentando hacer una voz que por su carcajada no sonó para nada sexy.

— Si es así como seduces a las mujeres no es de extrañarse que hayas dicho que nunca follaste en esta habitación — dijo entre risas.

— ¿Te estás divirtiendo, no?

— Más que nunca — respondió intentando atajar la carcajada.

— Entonces continuaré siendo tu mejor forma de diversión — dije arrojando el resto de mi cigarrillo en el cenicero y agarrando la guitarra.

Comencé a tocar y ella continuó acostada en el piso. La canción salía sin esfuerzo de mis labios y Bella aparentaba adorar el sonido que yo producía. Sus manos se movían sobre su cabeza y seguían la melodía de la canción, pareciendo ser llevadas por el viento. Se detuvo de repente, giró el rostro por completo en mi dirección y me dio una sonrisa que inmediatamente retribuí. _Que hermosa visión. _

Con el final de la canción ella se levantó y me deseó buenas noches. Continué tocando una canción más y cerré los ojos. Por más de que ella ya no estuviera allí, yo aún conseguía verla perfectamente con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Lo sé, me quieren matar... Bueno, tengo excusa esta vez... me internaron :'( Sí, y fue horrible... tengo el estómago sumamente sensible y siempre que exagero con la comida termino vomitando y con mucho mareo... y bueno, me hospitalizaron para aplicarme vitaminas y esas cosas. Detesto las agujas D: ****Y después cuando salí no pude actualizar porque no tenía crédito, recién ahora pude cargar…**

**Pero bueno, ya está aquí para ustedes :D Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron reviews, favoritos y alertas, me alegra el día al saber que les gusta esta historia que me encanta traducir.**

**Las actualizaciones serán cada tres días. El siguiente será publicado el martes a más tardar ya que tengo capítulos de otras historias que betear.**

**Las imágenes del capítulo ya están disponibles en el Tumblr.**

**Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes entre el Perro y la Garrapata... Y esto recién empieza ;)**


	4. Día 3

**CELEBRIDAD DEL MES**

Traducido por Lucero Silvero (Beta Traductora FFTH)

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **blueberrytree**, originalmente publicado en portugués. Únicamente me adjudico la traducción.

**No copies, no plagies, no publiques en otros sitios sin permiso.**

.

DÍA 3

Cajones abriendo y cerrándose. El sonido era distante, sin embargo, presente. _¿Estoy soñando?_ Comencé a despertarme y mis ojos se abrieron de a poco, todavía luchando con el sueño. Tanteé la mesita de luz, encendí el lámpara y observé el reloj. Ni siquiera eran las diez de la mañana y ya estaba despierta. Salí de la cama, reposando mis pies sobre el suelo, cuando nuevamente escuché el sonido de cajones cerrándose con bastante brutalidad. Caminé por la habitación siguiendo el sonido, hasta quedar de frente al closet. Las puertas estaban cerradas, pero podía ver que la luz del interior estaba encendida gracias al espacio existente entre la puerta y el piso. Abrí la puerta y mi corazón se aceleró. En el centro del gran armario había una pila de ropas y al lado de ésta una mujer baja y totalmente desconocida con una falda floreada que me pertenecía en las manos.

— ¡Ahh! — Grité, porque era eso lo que mi madre me enseñó a hacer si algún desconocido intentase invadir mi casa. Bueno, eso y llamar a la policía, pero mis pies eran incapaces de moverse en ese instante.

— Lo sé — dijo ella levantando la falda que estaba entre sus manos y tomando la blusa igualmente floreada que completaba el conjunto—. También quise gritar de horror cuando vi esto.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunté. La mujer avanzó hacia mí y yo di unos pasos atrás hasta golpear algo… o alguien, ya que manos llenas de callos envolvieron mi cintura, posándose en mi piel por debajo de la blusa y restableciendo mi equilibrio.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Edward preguntó observándome y yo señalé a la persona dentro del closet—. ¡Alice!

— Hola, hermanito — la chica respondió con una sonrisa que dejaba su rostro más infantil aún.

— ¡Ni me vengas con eso de hermanito! Te dije que no podías entrar en su armario antes de conocerla.

— Lo sé, pero es que llegué aquí a las seis de la mañana. Intenté hasta quedarme un poco en la cocina con Zaza, pero ella dijo "pequeña Alice, vete a mirar la televisión y déjame cuidar a esta cocina" — Alice imitó de forma asustadoramente perfecta la voz de Zafrina—. Juro que estaba yéndome a mi habitación para ver la televisión, pero cuando pasé frente a la puerta de esta habitación no me aguanté. Sabía que aquí había un closet lleno de ropas y mira lo que encontré — dijo levantando mis prendas—. ¡No puedo permitir que alguien use esto!

— ¡Hey! ¡No hables así de mis ropas! Y eso fue un obsequio…

— El que haya sido un obsequio no es justificativo alguno. Era una simple cuestión de irte hasta la tienda y cambiar la prenda. Continuaría siendo un obsequio ya que no pagaste por el.

— ¿Cómo ingresaste a la casa, Alice? Ni con personal de seguridad consigo mantenerte alejada, ¿no? — Edward exhaló fuerte avanzando hasta su hermana. Sus manos abandonaron mi cintura.

— Le dije a Demetri que te extrañaba y que mamá me había mandado. Puede que haya llorado un poco también. Hablando de eso, excelente elección, ese hombre está para comérselo.

— Eres terrible — dijo abrazándola.

— Pero aun así continuas amándome — respondió ella desarreglándole el cabello.

— Bella, esta es mi hermana Alice.

— Mucho gusto — dijo ella extendiendo la mano en mi dirección en un gesto de saludo—. Perdón por haberte asustado.

— Edward ya me había avisado sobre esa tu… manía, pero creo que aún estaba un poco inconsciente cuando escuché el sonido de alguien dentro de mi habitación como para poder asociar lo que oí a cualquier aviso previo suyo.

— Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Espero no haberte despertado — dijo ella y parecía estar en verdad sentida.

— Sin problemas, pero por favor, no vuelvas a tocar mis cosas sin mi autorización.

— ¿Puedo al menos arrojar esa pila de ropa a la basura? — preguntó con un brillo en la mirada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Eso es más de la mitad de las ropas que traje.

— Repondré todo con piezas nuevas, más bonitas, claro está. ¡Lo prometo!

— No — dije cruzándome los brazos. Su efusividad me estaba irritando.

— Edward… — Alice le habló con un puchero.

— ¿Qué? No me voy a meter… Espera, ¿quieres saber? Si me voy a meter, Bella tiene toda la razón — él respondió y yo lancé una sonrisa de victoria a Alice.

— Está bien. Pero, ¿puedo al menos enviarte algunas piezas de ropa?

— No. La moda realmente no me importa. No gastaré mi dinero con eso.

— No vas gastar nada — respondió.

— Tampoco quiero que nadie pague por mis cosas — dije mandándole una mirada severa a Edward, quién había pagado nuestra comida el día anterior.

— Es gratis.

— ¿Gratis? ¿Crees que me convencerás con eso?

— Mmm… — Edward murmuró rascándose la cabeza—. Ella está siendo sincera. Alice es _personal stylist_ y muchos diseñadores le envían sus ropas con la esperanza de que alguno de sus clientes las use y así divulgue la marca.

— Exacto, no saldría ningún centavo de mi bolsillo — afirmó.

— No sé… — dije colocándome un dedo en la boca y mordiéndome la uña.

— ¿Por favor? — Alice pidió con los ojos brillosos. _Dios mío, ¿está llorando?_

— Acepto con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

— Guardarás todas mis ropas en el closet otra vez.

— Okay — respondió aplaudiendo inmediatamente y dando saltos en su lugar.

— Todas. Siempre hago una lista de las ropas que llevo cuando salgo de casa, así que sabré si algo falta.

— Mierda — respondió tomando en sus brazos una cierta cantidad de ropa del piso y seguidamente abriendo una gaveta—. ¡Comenzaremos hoy! Apuesto a que no tienes nada que ponerte para la premier de "Amor escrito al revés es Roma".

— No… — dije mordiéndome el dedo con tanta fuerza que me arranqué un pedazo de uña.

— Puedes quedarte tranquila, tengo un Armani que te quedará perfecto, el azul del vestido formará un increíble contraste con tu piel, además de que la tela… — continuó hablando, pero era como si mi cerebro la hubiese puesto en mudo, ignorando sus palabras.

Su boca se movía demasiado deprisa, parecía gesticular cada palabra y Dios mío, juro que estaba quedando cada vez más morada. ¿Estaría respirando?

— Sería bueno que comenzáramos con tu cabello después del almuerzo, puedo ver desde aquí que las puntas están algo secas. Definitivamente necesitaremos de una manicura — comentó prácticamente fusilando con la mirada el dedo que estaba mordiéndome—. Y pedicura, a parte del maquillaje, obvio. Necesito hablar urgentemente con Eleazar. Ya vuelvo — dijo tomando un celular de su bolso y saliendo de la habitación.

— Ay, Dios mío. ¿En que me metí? — pregunté observando a Edward.

— ¿Por qué crees que intento protegerme de sus visitas?

— Está loca.

— Siento mucho lo que te hará pasar hoy. A mí lo único que me exigirá será que me ponga lo que ella elija.

— ¿Por qué acepté esto? — gemí indignada ubicando las manos en mis cabellos y jalándolos desde la raíz.

— Vayámonos a comer, Garrapata — dijo retirando mis manos de mi cabeza con cuidado para no arrancar ningún hilo de cabello—. Antes de que te quedes calva.

Cuando alcanzamos el último escalón de la escalera del primer piso, encontramos a Nessie, quién no paraba de correr en círculos intentando morderse su propia cola.

— ¡Alice! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi perra? — Edward preguntó agarrando a Nessie y poniéndola cerca de nosotros para que pudiéramos observarla. La pobre lucía un vestido rosa chillón con la frase "Amo mi boxer" escrito bien en el centro del atuendo, pero lo que en verdad parecía estar incomodándola era el moño rosa lleno de purpurina atado a su cola.

— ¿Ni siquiera ella puede escapar? — dije librando a Nessie del moño.

— Alice siempre insiste en vestir a Nessie. Una vez le colocó un tutú. ¡Un tutú, Bella! ¿Qué hombre tiene una mascota que viste un tutú?

— Aparentemente, Edward Cullen tiene — dije riéndome y tomando a Nessie de sus brazos. Ella parecía estar cómoda con la ropa.

— Ustedes me matarán — dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y avanzando hasta la cocina.

No debería de salir del lado de Edward, pero él me prometió que se quedaría en la casa viendo la televisión hasta el horario que debería arreglarse para la fiesta. Alice consiguió, a última hora, marcar una cita en el salón de belleza de Eleazar. Llegamos al salón de lujo cuando eran cerca de las dos de la tarde. Además de las personas que trabajaban en el lugar, no había nadie más. Alice me informó que había pedido exclusividad y que el local había cerrado sus puertas para atendernos exclusivamente.

Eleazar casi tuvo un ataque cuando vio a Alice, se dieron tres besos en el cachete y parecían amigos que no se veían a mucho tiempo. Eleazar era un hombre bajo, pero quedaba hasta mi altura debido a los tacones que llevaba. Me sentí una estúpida porque un hombre caminaba mejor en tacones que yo.

— ¿A quién tenemos aquí, querida Ali? — preguntó observándome y tocándome mi cabello.

— Bella Swan. Ella está trabajando con mi hermano por este mes y como te conté por teléfono tiene que asistir a una premier muy importante esta noche.

— ¡Puedo notar porque la urgencia! ¡Dios mío, amiga! ¡Mira como las puntas de este pelo están deshidratadas!

— Lo sé, Ele. Le dije que lo estaban.

— Querida, haré lo posible, pero no sé si quedará perfecto — dijo exhalando con fuerza y poniendo cara de preocupación.

— Claro que quedará perfecto. Eres el mejor, Ele. ¿Alguna vez me has decepcionado? — Alice lo elogió.

— Es verdad, soy el mejor. Siéntate ahí, guapa. ¡Hoy es el día que dejaremos este cabello per-fec-to! — indicó separando cada silaba de la palabra.

¿Debo añadir que estaba mortificada? Mis cabellos no estaban tan resecos con ellos lo hacían ver. Bueno, al menos no para mí. No eran dignos de anuncios de shampoo, pero tampoco eran el horror que ellos decían.

Mientras Eleazar hidrataba mi cabello, una muchacha arreglaba las uñas de mis manos y otra las uñas de mis pies, todo era una locura. Alice no paraba de cuchichear con "Ele". Él le contaba a ella todo lo que había sucedido en el salón en el último mes, omitiendo detalles, claro. En cierto momento quise decirle que se ahorrara un poco de veneno, ya que era difícil que un elogio saliera de su boca. No quería ni imaginar lo que diría de mí después de que saliese del lugar. Cuando las muchachas de las uñas terminaron su trabajo Eleazar comenzó a secar y hacer algunos bucles en mis cabellos. Tan pronto terminó Alice le pidió para encargarse del peinado.

— Ele, déjame que ya sé exactamente lo que quiero hacer en su cabello.

— Ella es toda tuya, querida Ali. ¡Siente la suavidad! Creo que es una de mis mayores obras de arte.

— ¡Dios mío! — Alice exclamó mientras sus dedos penetraban en las mechas de mi cabello—. Están tan suaves que tengo envidia.

— Es únicamente cuestión de marcar turno, querida — dijo—. Tú sabes que siempre tengo horario libre para ti.

— ¡Gracias! ¿Qué tal si terminamos esto en casa, Bella?

— Está bien — respondí, pero la verdad era que quería agradecerle por la sugerencia. Estaba totalmente fuera de mi zona de comodidad.

Tan pronto llegamos a casa, Alice me llevó directamente a su habitación. El lugar era inmaculado y bien arreglado, con las cosas en su debido lugar. En el centro de una pared había un enorme tocador. Giró la silla de espaldas al espejo y me pidió que me sentara.

— Así es más divertido, al final te giras y es toda una sorpresa — dijo colocándose detrás de mí y tocando mis cabellos.

— ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? — pregunté, ya que ella me había sacado de un salón de belleza para terminar por si misma el trabajo.

— Sí, hice un curso de peinados con Ele hace algunos años, no te preocupes. Cuando era niña, mi sueño era tener una hermana para jugar al salón y peinarle el cabello. Una vez Emmett y Edward se despertaron con todo el cabello trenzado. Ellos tienen el sueño muy profundo y lo hice todo mientras dormían. No les gustó, de hecho, lo odiaron, pero yo me divertí muchísimo.

— Apuesto a que tienes un montón de historias vergonzosas de la infancia de Edward Cullen.

— Uf, muchísimas. ¿Quieres que te cuente algunas? Apuesto a que cuando se entere se quedará muy avergonzado — contó soltando una carcajada.

— ¡Claro que quiero!

— ¿Sabías que le tiene pavor a los peces?

— No. ¿Por qué? Algo me dice que esa historia es mega graciosa.

— En Chicago teníamos un acuario enorme en la sala. No sé si ya tuviste alguno, pero lo normal es limpiarlo de mes en mes. Ya hacía un mes que lo habíamos comprado y finalmente era el día de la limpieza. Yo estaba súper emocionada y Emmett también. Edward siempre le tuvo algo de miedo a aquel acuario, él era aún pequeñito, debería de tener dos años o algo así. Mamá trajo un recipiente con agua y lo puso sobre la mesa, después con un colador comenzó a quitar los peces del acuario y los fue ubicando allí. Yo estaba parada al lado del recipiente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin perder ninguna de las acciones de mamá, y Emmett a mi lado, igual que yo; ya Edward estaba un poco más alejado. Mamá entonces lo llamó, con el deseo de que él dejase un poco de lado su miedo hacia los pececitos, diciéndole que eran lindos y coloridos, y que no le harían daño alguno. Todo estaba yendo bien, Edward incluso le estaba sonriendo a los animalitos, hasta el momento en que todo se complicó… — hizo una pausa.

Mientras algunos creerían que aquella pausa era con el fin de respirar, yo no tenía duda alguna de que era únicamente para generar más misterio. Notando que su plan de suspenso había surtido efecto y mi curiosidad se agrandaba, decidió continuar.

— Mamá retiró uno de los peces y el mismo comenzó a moverse en el interior del colador, antes de que ella pudiese colocarlo en el recipiente el pez saltó y cayó al suelo. Me asusté tanto que comencé a gritar, seguida por mamá y Emmett que comenzaron a vociferar llamando a papá para que tomara al pez. Después de un tiempito nos dimos cuenta de que Edward estaba escondido detrás del sofá temblando y llorando. Se asustó muchísimo con nuestra reacción. Desde ese día se aleja de los peces. Ni siquiera le gusta comerlos, cada vez que alguien prepara pescado en casa él simula no tener apetito, pero yo sé que la verdad es que les tiene miedo, por más fritos que estén.

— Pobrecito — dije muriéndome de pena por un Edward pequeñito llorando y temblando de miedo.

— Lo sé. Aún siento algo de culpa, ¿sabes? Pero eso no es todo, Edward tiene varias historias traumáticas en su infancia. Cuando tenía seis años, se lanzó un camión de bomberos que se le colocaba agua en el interior y que después de apretar uno de los botones en el control remoto el agua salía por la manguera. Emmett estaba obsesionado con ese camión y le pidió a mamá que se lo comprara, pero ese día él se había portado mal y ella lo castigó. Como castigo mamá le dijo que si tanto quería el juguete podría realizar una venta de garaje en la que podía vender los antiguos juguetes que ya no utilizaba. Al principio no le gustó mucho la idea, pero quería tanto el cochecito que decidió seguir el consejo de mamá. Edward y yo le seguimos e incluso le ayudamos a organizar las cosas que vendería.

— ¿Y alguien compró algo?

— Bueno, algunas personas pasaban únicamente a mirar, otros llegaban a comprar algún que otro juguete, principalmente nuestros amigos del colegio. Pero Emmett estaba lejos de conseguir todo el dinero que necesitaba para comprar el cochecito. Entonces una vecina nuestra, que era muy amiga de mi madre, apareció para observar los juguetes, pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con Edward, empezó a elogiarlo, diciéndole lo grande que estaba y que era el niño más adorable y hermoso que había visto en su vida. Vi el momento exacto en que los ojos de Emmett brillaron cuando tuvo una idea. Tomó a Edward del brazo y lo puso delante de la señora diciendo: "Él puede ser tuyo por doscientos dólares". Edward tenía apenas cuatro años y le respondió riéndose: "Em, mamá dijo que la cigüeña me trajo especialmente para ella, no puedes venderme, tonto". Cuando vi a la vecina abrir su bolso salí corriendo en dirección a la cocina y se lo conté a mamá. Imagínate su rostro cuando llegué histérica y exclamé llena de indignación que Emmett estaba vendiendo a mi hermano pequeño en el jardín.

— ¡Ay, Dios mío! — dije riéndome—. ¿Y qué hizo ella?

— Se fue corriendo al jardín, ¿qué más podría hacer? Cuando llegamos al lugar nuestra vecina estaba entregándole un billete de diez dólares a Emmett por su creatividad. Mamá lo castigó por una semana después de eso.

— Edward sufre constantemente con ustedes, ¿no?

— La mayor parte del tiempo sí ya que es el pequeñito de la familia, pero no te engañes al pensar que él es un santo. Al final del año dos mil se lanzó una película llamada "Drácula 2000", pero éramos demasiado jóvenes como para verla en el cine. Sin embargo, en la víspera del día de Halloween del dos mil uno Emmett tenía dieciocho años y pudo alquilar la película para que pudiéramos verla en casa. Morí de miedo durante toda la película y, a pesar de haberlo negado, noté que Emmett también se había asustado. Edward, a diferencia de nosotros, amaba las historias sobre vampiros y había decidido vestirse de ese modo el día siguiente. Teníamos la manía de hacernos bromas los unos a los otros en Halloween, pero ese año Edward exageró un poco — dijo con la expresión seria como si se estuviera recordando de aquello.

— ¿Que fue lo que sucedió? — pregunté con curiosidad, deseando que ella continuase de una vez con la historia.

— Esa noche fuimos a una fiesta, Edward se despidió temprano, alegando que estaba cansado y que quería irse a casa. Emmett y yo nos fuimos a casa una hora después de él. Nuestro porche era oscuro, pero como estábamos acostumbrados al lugar, ni siquiera encendimos las luces. Fue ahí donde nos equivocamos. Edward vestía una túnica negra y estaba de espaldas a nosotros; por ese motivo no lo vimos en la oscuridad, pero cuando se giró y abrió la boca, lo único que vi fueron los puntiagudos dientes que tenía. Comencé a gritar acompañada por Emmett, muerta de pánico. Fue sumamente vergonzoso, Edward se burló de nosotros toda esa semana, pero más aún de mí ya que tenía muchísimas ganas de orinar cuando llegué a casa, y mierda, después de un susto como aquel no lo pude retener — narró mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro a causa de la carcajada que la situación me hizo largar.

— Escuchar sus historias hace que piense en lo afortunada que fui al ser hija única.

— Eso fue horrible, no lo niego, pero mi infancia junto a mis hermanos fue maravillosa — sonrió. Aunque Alice muchas veces era hiperactiva y no tenía la mínima idea de lo que significaba el espacio personal, se podía notar fácilmente lo cariñosa que era y la importancia que tenía su familia en su vida.

— ¿Es difícil lidiar con el hecho de que tu hermano es uno de los cantantes más famosos del mundo?

— No. Hay veces que lo extrañamos cuando no puede estar con nosotros, pero eso es algo que él siempre quiso, ¿sabes? Edward estuvo toda su vida muy involucrado en la música. ¡Ah, tengo que contarte sobre la primera canción que escribió!

— Si se entera de todo lo que me estás contado querrá matarte, pero soy toda oídos; estás historias son geniales.

— Puedes decirle que te lo conté. Quiero ver su rostro cuando se entere, apuesto a que será impagable — se carcajeó. _Los hermanos y sus manías de torturarse entre sí_—. La primera canción que escribió fue cuando tenía catorce años, si no me equivoco. Una estudiante llamada Gianna comenzó a estudiar en nuestro colegio; ella compartía unas cuantas materias con Edward y él obsesionó con ella. Gianna era muy delgada y mucho más alta que Edward en esa época, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azules muy expresivos. Lo gracioso era que él moría de amores por ella, pero nunca tuvo el coraje suficiente para hablarle. Bueno, eso hasta el día en que Gianna anunció que esa sería su última clase en el colegio, ya que volvía a Italia esa misma semana. Edward quedó devastado con la noticia.

» En el recreo, cuando todos estábamos en la cafetería, Edward se dirigió hasta la mesa en la que ella estaba sentada y le dijo que quería su dirección en Italia para que pudieran mantenerse en contacto a través de cartas. Ella lo miró fijamente y comenzó a reírse. Edward salió corriendo de la cafetería rumbo a casa. Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su habitación fue tomar la guitarra; entonces compuso una canción llamada "Dianna" sobre una estudiante australiana que vino a los Estados Unidos para robarle el corazón a un pobre americano que lo único que quería era la oportunidad de amar. La letra era ridícula y nosotros estábamos cansados de escucharla. Tuvo que pasar un mes entero para que finalmente olvidara eso y dejara de cantar la música más emo que había escuchado en toda mi vida.

— Debe ser un honor el que Edward Cullen haya compuesto una canción para ti, apuesto a que hoy en día ella se arrepiente de no haberle dado su dirección.

— Sin duda alguna. No tienes una idea de la cantidad de chicas que estudiaron con nosotros y lo mandaron a pasear en la época, y que ahora intentan contactarse con nosotros para poder tener otra vez oportunidad con él. Es patético.

— Me imagino. ¿Por qué no tiene novia? ¿Lo sabes?

— Creo que tiene dificultad para confiar en las personas a su alrededor, ¿entiendes? Tiene dudas sobre si están con él por su dinero o porque en verdad lo aprecian.

— Entiendo.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Alguien está interesada? — no podía verle el rostro pero estaba cien por ciento segura que sonreía pícaramente.

— No — giré mi rostro y la miré frunciendo el ceño logrando que su sonrisa aumentara—. No. En verdad, Alice. Es que me lo pregunté cuando estaba pesquisando sobre Edward. No existe ningún histórico sobre alguna relación suya. Únicamente sospechas… bueno, eso es imposible de evitar en Hollywood; pero nada que compruebe que haya tenido una novia desde que saltó a la fama.

— Eso es porque de hecho, nunca tuvo una novia. No digo que sea célibe, pero no se compromete hace mucho tiempo. Edward ya tuvo novias durante el colegio, pero jamás presentó a alguien a mamá. Ahora que es famoso parece que el sueño de mi madre de conocer a su nuera está cada vez más distante… o no — dijo con una vocecita maliciosa—. No pienses que no me di cuenta de la forma en la que te tomó de la cintura esta mañana.

— Alice, estás empezando a delirar — mis mejillas enrojecieron. Menos mal ella no podía verme. No tenía ningún interés romántico en Edward, pero él era un hombre interesante y divertido. Cuando Alice decía ese tipo de cosas, una parte de mí se avergonzaba ya que no podía negar la atracción que sentía por él.

— Conozco a mi hermano, Bella. Apuesto a que quedará deslumbrado cuando te vea esta noche.

— ¡Alice! No me pondré algo indecente, te lo aviso de antemano.

— Estaba bromeando, tontita — dijo entre carcajadas—. Bueno, puede que esté hablando un poco en serio también. No intento unirlos en casamiento, Bella. ¿Tienes novio?

— No — desvié la mirada y comencé a jugar con el margen de mi camisa. _Mierda, ¿el esmalte ya se había secado? Sí. Uf, menos mal. _

— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Apenas sigue el ritmo de la música. Hazme ese favor, ¿sí? La expresión de Edward será inestimable cuando te vea con el vestido puesto.

— ¿Tengo alguna otra opción?

— No, pero es mucho más divertido cuando las personas colaboran.

Alice tomó un producto y lo roció en mis cabellos, una niebla con aroma de frutilla se formó en mi cabeza.

— Es fijador. Ahora lo único que tenemos que esperar es a que llegue el vestido — En el mismo instante que terminó de hablar, Zafrina golpeó la puerta; traía entre sus manos un plástico que rezaba la palabra "GIORGIO ARMANI"—. Gracias, Zaza. Esto era lo único que faltaba. ¿Edward ya está listo?

— Sí, pequeña Alice. Está esperando impaciente en la sala. Si pudieras apresurar esto un poco más te lo agradecería. ¡Si ese niño comienza a andar una vez más de un lado para el otro terminaré mareándome!

— Dile que espere por más una hora. Todavía falta para que sea el horario marcado.

— Haré eso… o pondré un somnífero en su siguiente vaso de _Coca-Cola_ — murmuró cerrando la puerta, logrando que Alice y yo riéramos.

— Ya puedes mirarte en el espejo, el peinado ya está listo.

Giré la silla y en el instante en que mis ojos dieron con el reflejo en el espejo, me impresioné. Alice era muy buena en esto. Mi cabello estaba recogido, pero con algunos mechones sueltos; el flequillo lateral caía de forma suave sobre mi frente. El peinado acentuaba aún más mi rostro con forma de corazón.

— ¿Aprobado?

— ¡Sí! — respondí entusiasmada. Estaba incluso empezando a disfrutar de todos esos mimos.

— Ahora te vas a vestir para que pueda maquillarte — ordenó retirando el vestido del plástico y enseñándomelo.

El vestido era bonito, sin embargo, un poco corto; debería de llegarme hasta la mitad de los muslos. La parte de atrás tenía una X ubicada en la espalda y la caída del vestido era voluminosa. Era totalmente azul marino, a excepción de una franja en la parte inferior de un bello color plateado. Cuando Alice giró el vestido mostrándome la parte delantera casi tuve un infarto. El escote era _muy_ pronunciado. La mitad de mis senos definitivamente harían su aparición hoy.

— ¡Alice! ¡Todo el mundo verá mis senos!

— Tranquilízate. Te pondré un adhesivo que ocultará las aréolas y los pezones, nadie verá más de que debería. Además, el vestido no es completamente suelto; tiene una película en el medio que evita que la tela se mueva y muestre más de lo estrictamente necesario.

— No puedo creer que me pondré eso.

— ¿Prefieres vestir el conjunto floreado? — Preguntó con una ceja arqueada y yo automáticamente tomé el vestido de entre sus manos—. Buena chica.

Alice me ayudó a ponerme el vestido y a esconder todo lo que podría aparecer por demás. El resultado fue impresionante. El vestido estaba lejos de ser vulgar y – aunque jamás se lo admitiría – amaba la forma en la que mis senos resaltaban debido al escote.

Alice me pidió que me volviese a sentar y comenzó a aplicar un poco de maquillaje en mi rostro. Algunos minutos después me permitió ver mi reflejo en el espejo.

Los párpados de mis ojos estaban esfumados con una sombra plateada tan clara que casi no se notaba. Mi piel estaba suave, pero para eso no era necesario tanto esfuerzo, ya que esa era una de las cosas de las que más me enorgullecía; no existía una sola mancha en ella. Los pómulos de mi rostro estaban recubiertos de un blush bien claro, Alice probablemente ya había notado que mis mejillas se coloraban a todo momento, haciendo que el uso del blush sea casi innecesario. Mis labios tenían un tono rojo matador, luciendo demasiado llamativos para una persona como yo.

— ¿Qué te parece? — Alice preguntó—. ¿Lista para deslumbrar en la alfombra roja?

— Alice, ni siquiera sé si voy a entrar al lado de Edward, lo más probable es que me encuentre con él en el interior del salón.

— ¡Claro que no! No te vestí de este modo en vano, quiero verte allí más bella que todas las actrices de Hollywood.

— Está bien — asentí con la cabeza para afirmar que estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero en verdad ya estaba incluso pensando en las formas que podía esconderme.

— Ahora, para darle un toque final, te pondremos este collar — dijo tomando un cordón de su cómoda y entendiéndomelo. Parecía simple, pero el brillo del sencillo colgante redondo no dejaba duda alguna de que se trataba de un diamante.

— Alice, no voy a aceptar eso.

— Relájate, esto no es un regalo, es un préstamo. Fue el primer collar _Tiffany_ que recibí. ¿En verdad crees que se lo daría a alguien? — preguntó mirándome como si me hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

Tan pronto forjamos los últimos ajustes, descendí las escaleras para encontrarme con Edward. Él conversaba con Zafrina en medio de la sala, de espaldas a mí, pero cuando ella paró de prestarle atención, se giró en mi dirección. La imagen que observaba era de quitarte el aliento. Edward vestía un traje negro con una camisa blanca por debajo. Su corbata era fina y un flash de la misma enrollada en mi puño apareció en mi mente. Sentí como la temperatura de mi rostro aumentaba. Su faz, como siempre, estaba impecable. Sus ojos verdes refulgían, sus labios tenían un tono cercano al rojo y las greñas color bronce estaban completamente desordenadas. _¿No podía al menos ser un poco feo?_

Estaba inquieto, pero echando un vistazo a sus ojos noté que observaba cada parte de mi cuerpo. Los tacones que calzaba, mis piernas, la caída de mi vestido, el escote. Creo que estaba hechizado ya que su boca permanecía un poco entreabierta y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Alice y Zafrina empezaron a murmurar y a reír por lo bajo. Entonces Edward giró en dirección al sonido que hacían y se avergonzó. Cuando sus ojos se estabilizaron en el mismo nivel que los míos contempló mi rostro y sonrió torcidamente. _¿Cuántos días de esto tenía aún por delante?_

— La limosina nos espera afuera — dijo colocando una de sus manos en mi espalda, sus calientes dedos haciendo contacto con la parte expuesta de mi piel.

— Ya estoy lista así que podemos irnos.

Félix, a pesar de estar en el interior del coche, no conducía el vehículo, sino que ocupaba el lugar del pasajero al lado del chofer, un hombre calvo y flacucho que se presentó como Benjamin.

— ¿Ansiosa? — Edward preguntó.

— No me gusta la atención, pero no creo que sea necesario que camine por la alfombra roja, ¿verdad?

— Claro que es necesario. Hoy eres mi acompañante.

— Edward, lo mejor sería que no pasara por allí. Las personas pueden tener una idea mal concebida sobre eso.

— Por supuesto que no, la prensa sabe que me acompañarás este mes. Nada más justo que tú también experimentes la sensación de caminar por la alfombra roja y tener todos esos flashes apuntándote.

— ¿Estás intentando convencerme con esto?

— No te preocupes, Garrapata. Estoy seguro de que a nadie le incomodará verte enfundada en ese vestido.

Pero Edward no sabía lo equivocado que estaba. Tan pronto llegamos al _Nokia Theatre_ y le comunicó a Jessica que yo iba a caminar sobre la alfombra roja junto a él, lo único que faltó fue que le diera un ataque al corazón. Jessica ingresó en el interior del coche y yo me quedé observándolos a través de la ventana del mismo. La discusión entre ambos era intensa y el rostro de Jessica estaba más morado a cada segundo que pasaba; sus palabras eran inaudibles desde el exterior del coche. Aparentando tener la última palabra, Edward salió del vehículo y me comunicó que podíamos seguir en dirección a la alfombra.

Cuando los zapatos de Edward hicieron contacto con el material felpudo de la alfombra roja, voces y más voces gritaron su nombre. Resultaba difícil enfocar los ojos ya que los flashes eran intensos, pero a diferencia de la última vez que los paparazzis nos fotografiaron, esta vez pude mantener la calma. Los fotógrafos elogiaban desde el atuendo que lucía hasta el último mechón de su cabello.

Jessica guiaba a Edward a través de la alfombra y le decía con quién debía conversar. Algunos entrevistadores le preguntaban lo que sentía al formar parte de la banda sonora de la película que prometía ser la comedia más vista del año. Él siempre respondía lo mismo: que era un honor formar parte del increíble soundtrack que incluía a varios artistas que él siempre admiró. Estábamos llegando al final de la alfombra cuando Jessica comunicó que aún faltaba una entrevista por hacer. El entrevistador era conocido en el mundo del entretenimiento por conducir un programa que hablaba sobre la vida de las celebridades y por ser siempre indiscreto a la hora de preguntar.

— Estamos aquí con Edward Cullen, elegido uno de los hombres más sexys del año por la revista People del año pasado. ¿Será que este año te llevas el primer lugar? — preguntó el hombre.

— Por la forma en la que Hollywood produce rostros bonitos, lo más probable es que ni esté incluido en la lista de este año — Edward respondió riéndose.

— ¡No seas modesto! ¿Cómo fue participar en la banda sonora de la película?

— Fue increíble, es un honor tener mi nombre junto al de otros excelentes artistas. La música que compuse fue creada exclusivamente para esta película y espero que a los fans les haya gustado el resultado.

— ¡Sin duda alguna lo amaron! ¿Tu nuevo álbum será publicado en breve, no?

— Sí, el lanzamiento del primer single será esta semana. Estoy ansioso por ver la reacción de los fans y espero que la canción no llegue a Internet antes del tiempo establecido.

— Hablemos ahora de la beldad que está tu lado, Isabella Swan, periodista de "Crepúsculo", ¿estoy en lo cierto?

— Mmm… sí — respondí tímidamente.

— No pudimos dejar de notar mientras caminaban por la alfombra roja la increíble química existente entre los dos. ¿La relación que mantienen ambos es meramente profesional?

— Bella está hospedada en mi casa hace apenas tres días, nuestra relación es absolutamente profesional — Edward respondió, algo sorprendido por la pregunta.

— ¿Meramente profesional? Ambos son jóvenes y bellos, y disculpe mi sinceridad, señorita Swan, pero usted está despertando los suspiros de todos los hombres dispuestos en este lugar.

— Sin preguntas personales, por favor — Jessica interrumpió nuestra conversación.

— Okay — el entrevistador respondió desistiendo al fin—. Gracias por hablar con nosotros, Edward. Isabella, esperamos continuar viendo tu hermoso rostro.

Salimos del alboroto de la alfombra y caminamos rumbo al interior del teatro.

— ¿No te dije que iban a pensar que algo sucedía entre nosotros? — murmuré. Algo me decía que si Jessica escuchaba nuestra conversación la cara de mal humor que tenía empeoraría.

— No dudo nada de que hizo aquella pregunta con el único fin de saber si estás o no soltera.

— ¿Qué?

— Por favor, Garrapata. El tipo estaba intentando flirtear contigo. "Usted está despertando los suspiros de todos los hombres dispuestos en este lugar" — habló con una vocecita ridícula intentando imitar el tono de voz del entrevistador.

— Ah, claro, fue eso — respondí irónicamente—. Obviamente que no fue porque deseaba llevar algo para crear polémica en el programa sensacionalista sobre celebridades en el que trabaja.

— ¿Tenía la necesidad de decir todos esos cumplidos si su único objetivo era causar polémica?

— Con eso lo único que buscaba era sacar alguna reacción tuya en el caso de que en verdad estuviéramos juntos. Probablemente pensó que tomarías alguna actitud con respecto a su comentario. Ellos no son tontos, Edward. No olvides donde trabajo. No sabes lo manipuladoras que son las personas que trabajan en la redacción de las columnas de chismes. Además, muchas personas te elogiaron en la alfombra roja, ¿eso significa que te flirteaban? Al menos una persona me notó. Lo único que él quería, probablemente, era ser simpático al decir que alguien más había puesto su atención en mí.

— Bueno, puede que tengas razón — exclamó—. A excepción de la última parte, claro. Tendrían que ser ciegos para no notarte.

— Gracias por el cumplido — respondí avergonzada.

— Lo único que dije es la verdad. Aún más hoy, ya que trajiste a jugar a _las chicas _— dijo apuntando mis senos.

— Perro…

— Estoy bromeado — rió—. Quiero decir, parcialmente bromeando.

— Fingiré no escucharte — dije adelantándolo.

— ¿Es muy temprano para bromear sobre _las chicas_? Creo que dentro de mí aún habita un adolescente de catorce años.

— ¿Seguro que cuando tenías catorce años hablabas sobre los senos de las chicas? Por lo que me enteré, a decir verdad, escribías canciones sobre italianas, digo, australianas que robaban tu… quiero decir, el corazón de los pobres americanos — dije y la reacción de Edward, tal como Alice había predicho, fue algo impagable. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Cuándo tú…? — Edward intentaba formular alguna pregunta pero ninguna lograba salir al completo… hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron en entendimiento—. ¡Maldita Alice! ¡Sabía que no debía dejarlas a solas! ¿Qué más te contó?

— Ni siquiera intentes culparme, fue tu hermana la que dejó escapar tus secretos.

— Dímelo, por favor…

— ¡Edward Cullen! — una voz familiar resonó detrás de nosotros, haciendo que el asunto quedara en el olvido—. ¡Que placer volver a verte!

— ¡Charlotte! — Edward exclamó abrazándola.

— ¿Quién es esta…? ¡Izzy! — Charlotte profirió dándome un fuerte abrazo—. No sabes lo mucho que te extraño. ¿Estás trabajando con Edward ahora?

— Sí, este mes él es mío.

— ¿No hay forma de que volvamos a hacer ese artículo? — preguntó. Con Charlotte todos los días fueron pura diversión. Ella es una de las actrices más famosas de los últimos tiempos y un encanto de persona. Su único problema era que cuando salía a las fiestas terminaba exagerando un poco con los tragos, pero de igual manera no dejé de divertirme a su lado. Charlotte era una borracha feliz—. No querrás dejar ir a Izzy por nada del mundo, Edward. Cuéntale, Izzy, lo mucho que lloré en tu partida.

— Es verdad — confirmé sus palabras. Charlotte realmente había llorado, pero como era una excelente actriz, no estaba segura de que sus lágrimas hayan sido reales o pura actuación.

— La presentación de la película ya va a empezar, vayámonos a la sala. En la fiesta hablaremos mejor, ¿está bien? — se despidió de nosotros dándonos besos en las mejillas.

— Ella es un amor de persona — le comenté a Edward.

— Lo sé, me tropecé con ella muchas veces este año — dijo. _¿Podían ambos haber hecho algo más que tropezarse?_ Cuando viví con Charlotte supe que la monogamia estaba lejos de sus planes de vida.

Nos dirigimos a los asientos que nos designaron y la película empezó cinco minutos después. La historia tenía como escenario a Roma; una estudiante americana de sociología se va a Italia para estudiar y termina enamorándose de su compañero de clase italiano. El guión contenía varios diálogos geniales, y a pesar de que la película tenía un nombre ridículo y muchas veces caía en diálogos clichés de comedias románticas, la actuación de Charlotte era impecable. Ella en verdad era una de las promesas de Hollywood.

Tan pronto la película terminó nos encaminamos rumbo a la fiesta que sería en un local próximo al que estábamos.

— ¿Te gustó la película? — preguntó Edward.

— Sí, me dieron ganas de conocer Italia.

— Al comienzo de este año yo estuve allí.

— ¿En verdad?

— Sí, hice dos shows en enero allí.

— Debió de ser una experiencia increíble. Conocer Italia es uno de mis sueños.

— Debiste ser mi Garrapata mientras estaba de gira mundial.

— ¡Qué pena! Creo que le pediré permiso a mi jefe para volver a seguirte cuando estés recorriendo el mundo, ¿qué crees?

— Me parece excelente. Al final, ¿no fue eso lo que dijo Charlotte? Que al terminar los treinta días no querré dejarte ir.

Cuando llegamos al local de la fiesta, algunos paparazzis esperaban en la puerta para quitarnos una que otra foto. Tan pronto entramos nos ofrecieron a cada uno una copa de champagne. Los artistas conversaban animadamente y era obvio que algunos ya llevaban demasiadas copas en su sistema. Un cantante pop que también formaba parte de la banda sonora conversaba animadamente con Edward. Mis ojos escanearon el local en busca de un rostro conocido. Nada. La conversación que Edward y el hombre mantenían era sobre música y ambos parecían hablar en un idioma que yo no entendía. De repente sentí una mano en mi cintura y una voz susurrándome al oído.

— Dios, que sexy te ves — escuché la voz gruesa y el aire que salía de sus labios golpeó mi oreja.

— Hey, quién te crees… — dije retirando las manos desconocidas de mi cintura y girándome con rapidez. Tan pronto mi mirada chocó con la sonrisa más bonita de Los Ángeles, todas mis preocupaciones desaparecieron—. ¡Jake!

— ¡Claro! — Respondió abrazándome y susurrándome una vez más al oído—. Y sinceramente, estás muy sexy. Si me gustase la fruta hubiese hecho de todo para tenerte en mi cama, linda. ¿Con quién has venido?

— Ah, estoy con Edward Cullen — respondí girándome para llamar a Edward, pero eso no fue necesario ya que sus ojos nos escrutaban a Jacob y a mí.

— Mucho gusto — Jacob expresó estrechándole la mano a Edward, quién retribuyó el gesto oprimiéndole la mano con más fuerza de la necesaria—. ¿Te importaría si secuestrara a Bells por unos pocos minutos? Hace varios meses que no nos vemos.

— Er… — Edward frunció el ceño, no muy relajado. Tal vez le hacía falta una copa más de champagne.

— Ya vuelvo — dije tomando a Jake de la mano y seguidamente llevándolo a un costado del salón donde no había mucho movimiento.

— Nena, ¿cómo es eso de Edward Cullen? — Jacob preguntó.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?

— Ninguno. Dios, me encantaría tener que pasar un mes entero pegado a esa maravilla de hombre. ¿Están follando?

— ¡Jake! ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Claro que no, por qué? Ay, Dios mío, no me digas que es gay; porque si lo es me parece una audacia el hecho de que no nos hayas presentado mejor.

— No, él está lejos de ser gay.

— Mierda. Mi _gaydar__*_ también ya me había dicho que era hetero, pero la esperanza es la última que muere. ¿Por qué no están follando entonces?

— Jake, las cosas no funcionan así. Jugamos mucho, es verdad, pero nuestra relación es meramente profesional. Sabes muy bien lo que sucedió cuando mezclé ambas cosas.

— Bells, Edward no es como James.

— ¿Quién lo asegura?

— Okay, no lo sé, pero si es eso lo que te está impidiendo tomar alguna actitud con el guapote, creo que deberías de dejar un poco de lado la paranoia.

— Olvídalo, Jake. Edward es sumamente atractivo, pero no quiero pensar en nada más que eso.

— Bueno, él sin duda ya pensó _mucho_ más que eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— No gires, pero desde que vinimos aquí, no te pierde de vista.

— Estás fantaseando, Jake.

— Es la pura verdad. ¿Quieres ver lo rápido que aparecerá aquí?

— ¿Qué? — pregunté y él como respuesta ubicó su mano a mi cintura, acercándome a su cuerpo aún más. Diez segundos después, Edward estaba a mi lado.

— Bella, creo que sería conveniente que nos fuéramos ya. Mañana tenemos que despertarnos temprano.

— Ah… está bien. Estaremos en contacto, Jake.

— Sin duda. ¿Aún tienes mi número?

— Sí. Te llamaré — respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla y girándome para acompañar a Edward.

— ¿Bells? — Jake gritó haciendo voltear en su dirección.

— Piensa en lo que te dije, ¿sí? Y si decides seguir mi consejo, no te ahorres los detalles.

— ¡Sí que eres un bruto!

— Así me amas — contestó carcajeándose.

— ¿Ya terminaste de hablar con tu _amiguito_? — Edward preguntó sonando algo furioso.

— Sí, la conversación con mi _amiguito_ ya terminó. ¿Qué es lo que te está molestando?

— Nada — respondió y lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Odiaba preguntar algo y que me respondieran "nada" —. Jessica me acaba de echar una bronca, lo único que quiero es llegar a casa. ¿Está bien?

— Ah… okay.

Permanecimos en silencio en el coche y cuando ingresamos a la casa, ésta estaba tan silenciosa que lo más probable era que pudiese escucharse incluso la caída de un alfiler.

— Buenas noches — le dije a Edward cuando subimos las escaleras, cada uno en dirección a su habitación.

— Buenas noches, Garrapata.

— Mmm… ¿Edward?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Podrías ayudarme a desabrochar este collar? Es de Alice y lo tengo que devolver. Tengo miedo de estilarlo y que algo se rompa.

— Claro — respondió acercándose a mí. Me giré y sus manos tocaron mi espalda, sus dedos vagando suavemente hasta alcanzar el broche de la cadena.

— ¿A qué hora debo despertarme mañana? — pregunté intentando ocultar las sensaciones que su toque provocaban en mi cuerpo.

— Lo único que tengo mañana es la grabación de una entrevista para un talk show con Harry Queen, pero es en la noche recién, por la mañana estás libre.

— Pensé haber escuchado que el día de mañana estaba lleno de compromisos.

— Yo… me confundí — dijo retirando la cadena de mi cuello y entregándomelo—. Nunca estuve tan confundido.

— Tal vez lo que necesitas son unas buenas vacaciones.

— Sí, de seguro eso lo que me hace falta — se giró en dirección a su habitación—. Buenas noches, Bella.

— Buenas noches, Edward.

Abriendo la puerta de mi habitación, me sentía demasiado exhausta como para tomarme un baño. Me quité el vestido, vestí mi pijama y me cepillé los dientes. Cuando mi cabeza hizo contacto con la almohada hice de todo para no pensar en la conversación que tuve con Jacob, pero por más que intentaba alejarlo de mi cabeza, más difícil resultaba olvidarlo.

**Extra: Thump Thump Thump**

Tony Lisbon no paraba de hablar. No es que no me gustara conversar con él, de hecho, ya mantuvimos innúmeras conversaciones sobre el mundo de la música las muchas veces que nos encontramos, pero hoy me estaba distrayendo con su conversación y debido a eso no podía darle la atención que merecía a Bella.

Podía sentir su presencia a mi lado, pero sabía sería una falta de respeto desviar la mirada de Tony para ver lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Entonces continué escuchando sus palabras y asintiendo con la cabeza en los momentos que juzgaba oportunos. Bueno, eso hasta que escuché hablar a Bella detrás de mí con una voz alarmada.

— Hey, quién te crees…

Cuando enfoqué mi atención en Bella vi a Jacob Black, quién estaba con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y observando detalladamente el escotado vestido. Estaba a punto de salir de mi lugar para defender a Bella del mujeriego actor, pero antes de que pudiese incluso moverme, ella me sorprendió lanzándose a los bazos de él y envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Jake! — Exclamó ella y él se agachó lo suficiente como para poder murmurarle algo al oído—. Ah, estoy con Edward Cullen.

Mis ojos escudriñaban a ambos con determinación y no sabía qué demonios pensar. _¿Conoce a Jacob Black?_

— Mucho gusto — él habló estrechando mi mano y yo le retribuí el gesto. _¿Se dio cuenta de que intentaba romperle los huesos de la mano?_—. ¿Te importaría si secuestrara a Bells por unos pocos minutos? Hace varios meses que no nos vemos.

_¿Bells? ¿Qué quería decir con "hace varios meses que no nos vemos"?_

Sin saber que responder vi como Bella se alejaba de mi lado tomada de la mano de Jacob, quién la llevó a una esquina más reservada del salón.

No me gustaba lo que veía. Jacob Black siempre tuvo la fama de mujeriego, ya salió con más mujeres famosas de las que podría citar. El hecho de que estuviera tan cerca de Bella me irritaba, pero no comprendía con exactitud el motivo. Lo único que sabía era que no deseaba que él se aprovechara de ella.

Ambos conversaban animadamente y Jacob me miraba cada vez que podía, como si estuviese jactándose por el hecho de estar con mi Garrapata. Cuando puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y la acercó aún más a su cuerpo, mi sangre comenzó hervir y mi corazón disparó desenfrenadamente.

_Thump Thump Thump._

— Bella, creo que sería conveniente que nos fuéramos ya. Mañana tenemos que despertarnos temprano — dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza que sería capaz de separarlos.

— Ah… está bien. Estaremos en contacto, Jake — ella respondió sonriéndole al estúpido de Jacob.

— Sin duda. ¿Aún tienes mi número?

— Sí. Te llamaré — respondió animada. Cuando se paró en la punta de sus pies para dejarle un beso en la mejilla al idiota me giré y avancé hasta la salida del local. Estaba enojado y sabía que ella me seguiría.

— ¿Ya terminaste de hablar con tu _amiguito_? — le pregunté tan pronto apareció en mi campo de visión.

— Sí, la conversación con mi _amiguito_ ya terminó. ¿Qué es lo que te está molestando?

— Nada — respondí. Ella me miró con tanta rabia que inventé la primera disculpa que vino en mi mente, pero que en el fondo no dejaba de ser verdad—. Jessica me acaba de echar una bronca, lo único que quiero es llegar a casa. ¿Está bien?

— Ah… okay — dijo, conformada con mi respuesta.

El camino en coche fue torturante. Intentaba no pensar mucho sobre que lo estaba empezando a sentir por Bella, pero mi mente no paraba ni siquiera un segundo. Cuando subimos las escaleras ella me deseó las buenas noches, pero antes de que pudiese ingresar en mi habitación me pidió que la ayudase a desabrochar la cadena que mi hermana le había prestado.

Su piel era blanca y suave. Mis dedos tocaron su nuca con delicadeza, alejando los cabellos que reposaban allí.

— ¿A qué hora debo despertarme mañana? — preguntó arrancándome de mi trance y haciendo que tomase las tiras de la cadena para sacarlo de su cuello.

— Lo único que tengo mañana es la grabación de una entrevista para un talk show con Harry Queen, pero es en la noche recién, por la mañana estás libre.

— Pensé haber escuchado que el día de mañana estaba lleno de compromisos.

— Yo… me confundí. Nunca estuve tan confundido — dije mirándola a los ojos e intentando buscar en ellos alguna respuesta para lo que estaba sintiendo, sin éxito alguno.

— Tal vez lo que necesitas son unas buenas vacaciones — sugirió.

— Sí, de seguro eso lo que me hace falta. Buenas noches, Bella.

— Buenas noches, Edward.

Me quité la ropa y me acosté con los bóxers puestos en la cama. Estaba colérico. Colérico porque una parte mí empezaba a desenvolver sentimientos. Y no hablo de sentimientos al estilo "tengo ganas de follar contigo", pero si del tipo "quiero escribir canciones sobre ti, presentarte a mi madre y… bueno, follar contigo, pero si quieres puedes decir que hacemos el amor".

Tres días. Estoy empezando a enloquecer.

* * *

***N de la T**: Gay – radar: gaydar.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Mmm… sí, volví. Y bueno, que les voy a decir… pasaron muchas cosas: estuve de exámenes de finales de etapa en el colegio que me imposibilitaron pensar más que en matrices, verbos, corrientes literarias, encuestas, gases, termodinámica y demás cosas que se da en el penúltimo año del colegio. Los terminé el viernes recién, me fueron muy bien a decir verdad, en la única materia que tuve complicaciones fue física, pero eso se debe al hecho que no me preparé lo suficiente para el examen, pero de igual forma aprobé, lo cual es genial… y en el restante de las materias me fue muy bien también :)**

**Otra cosa que me pasó en este tiempo que estuve ausente fue que estaba sin inspiración, sí, fue horrible… no saben lo horrible que se siente sentarte en el ordenador con las ganas de traducir y que las palabras no te lleguen. Porque, tal como las autoras, yo necesito inspirarme para que todo salga lo más perfecto posible, así como yo sé que les gusta. No quería traducir el capítulo para que salga una cosa fea que nadie entienda, jamás haría eso porque les estaría faltando el respeto a ustedes, a la historia y a mí misma. Pero bueno, lo importante es que busqué inspiración de cualquier lado (la encontré en viejas entrevistas RK ayer) y pude terminar, por fin, el capítulo :D**

**¿A que está genial? Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos :D**

**¡Al fin conocimos a Alice! Esa chica está loca, mira que contar por ahí las cosas vergonzosas que hizo tu hermano cuando era joven… Pobre Edward :/**

**¿Y qué me dicen de Jake? Este es el único Jake de todas las historias que en verdad amo, es que es demasiado gracioso… y será fundamental en la historia :D **

**¿Y el Edward todo celoso? ¿No les parece una cosa tierna de leer? A mí me mató de la risa su arranque de posesividad… Y eso de estar empezando a crear sentimientos hacia Bella es demasiado jksskodkw. Esperemos a ver cómo continúa esto ;)**

**Las imágenes del vestido y otras fotitos más referentes al capítulo están disponibles en el Tumblr por si quieren pasar a mirar. **

**Ahh, también quería decirles que me nominaron en la página de Facebook Universidad Fanfiction a Traductora de la semana, sí, fue toda una sorpresa… en verdad no me lo esperaba, muchísimas gracias a Karu Swan por la nominación, y gracias a todas las personas que me votaron. La votación aún está vigente por si quieren pasarse a votar, se los agradecería mucho: Facebook(punto)com(barra)groups(barra)317735601611 093 **

**Mina****, respondo aquí tu review porque no tienes cuenta y no podía responderte de otra forma: la frase "poner los ojos en blanco" es muy común, la usamos al referirnos a, tal como dijiste, virar los ojos; si no lo has escuchado, pues no sé, pero es muy conocida por todos lados, puedes leer los fanfics que quieras y encontrarás la expresión. Y la palabra "estirar" no sólo se utiliza cuando una persona está inmóvil, también se utiliza para definir a ser jalado de alguna forma. Bueno, aquí en mi país hablamos así, si no está bien, pido disculpas por la equivocación. De todos modos, agradezco tu review, es de mucha ayuda ;)**

**Uf, esta es una nota muuuy larga, lo más probable es que ni lo hayan leído… lo entiendo, a mí también me aburre las largas notas, pero esta vez fue más que necesario.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron reviews, favoritos y alertas; así como autor favorito y alertas de autor :D**

**Déjenme sus conjeturas sobre lo que viene, lo que desean que pase y lo que piensan sobre este capítulo.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Día 4

**Celebridad del mes**

Traducido por Lucero Silvero (Beta Traductora FFTH)

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **blueberrytree**, originalmente publicado en portugués. Únicamente me adjudico la traducción.

**No copies, no plagies, no publiques en otros sitios sin permiso.**

_Las imágenes y el video de este capítulo están disponibles en el_ Tumblr.,_ el link se encuentra en mi perfil._

.

DÍA 4

El día estaba tan caluroso que me desperté sudando. El edredón que en la helada noche me protegió del frio amaneció en el suelo. La habitación estaba claustrofóbica y nada parecía mejor en el momento que una buena y fría ducha.

Después de la refrescante ducha me vestí con un short jeans y una regata. Avancé hasta la cocina para picotear algo con lo que engañar al estómago ya que eran casi las once de la mañana y el horario del almuerzo se aproximaba. Tan pronto llegué al lugar encontré a Zafrina revolviendo la comida en una cacerola y sacudiendo el trasero mientras cantaba.

—_Do you believe in life after love?_ —tatareaba.

—¿Si creo en la vida después del amor? Sí, creo —dije detrás de Zafrina haciendo que ella prácticamente arrojase la cacerola al suelo—. Pero si no lo hubiese visto, no creería que usted era capaz de hacer movimientos tan sensuales.

—¡Niña! ¿Quieres que sufra un infarto? No se llega de sorpresa cerca de una mujer de mi edad.

—¿Qué diría Edward si supiera que su abuelita está en la cocina cantando Cher y meneando las caderas?

—¡No seas tonta, niña! Si Edward quisiera saber de alguien meneando la cadera, ten por certeza que no sería yo —Me guiñó el ojo soltando una sonora carcajada.

—Mmm… —susurré apenada mientras tomaba una ciruela de la canasta de frutas ubicada sobre la encimera y seguidamente comiéndomela—. Hablando de eso. ¿Dónde está? Cuando salí de mi habitación noté que su puerta estaba abierta.

—Se encuentra en la piscina con Alice desde hace rato, puedes unirte a ellos si deseas.

—Está bien. ¿Puedo llevarme una de estas? —Señalé la banana que estaba en la canasta.

—Claro, querida. Estás en tu casa, ¿recuerdas?

Llegué al jardín y dirigí mis ojos en dirección a la piscina. Alice se arrojó al agua y empezó a vociferarle a Nessie para que la acompañara. La perrita vestía un flotador naranja y permanecía al borde de la piscina con notable incertidumbre sobre si debería o no arrojarse al agua. Edward estaba acostado en una de las camas frente a la chimenea con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Vestía únicamente una bermuda y su pecho lucía desnudo. A cada paso que daba eran más evidentes las sutiles gotas de sudor formándose en su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres? —murmuré ofreciéndole la banana. Negó con la cabeza rechazando la comida y me hizo gestos con las manos en señal de que esperara un momento.

—El _single_ estará disponible para su venta en iTunes mañana, pero hoy podrán escucharlo de manera exclusiva aquí en la radio… Gracias, ha sido un placer hablar con ustedes. Espero que sea de su agrado el resultado final —dijo finalizando la llamada.

—¿Alguien importante? —pregunté curiosa.

—La canción se escuchará por primera vez en esa radio; la estarán pasando un montón de veces. Estoy ansioso por la reacción del público —dijo con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

—Lo amaran. No te preocupes —comenté acostándome en la cama y desnudando la banana que él había rechazado. Le di la primera mordida y seguidamente giré mi rostro en su dirección—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¡Te lo ofrecí antes y lo rechazaste!

—Nada. Puedes continuar comiendo. Lentamente, si es posible —dijo y de la impresión casi me atraganté con el pedazo que tenía en la boca.

—¡Perro!

—¿Qué? No es mi culpa, tú fuiste la que empezaste.

—¿Empecé qué?

—¡A provocar!

—¿Provocar? ¿Estás loco? ¿Ya ni siquiera puedo comer?

—Claro que puedes comer. ¿Pero era necesario que te pasaras la lengua por las comisuras de la boca?

—¡Me babeé! ¿Es que prefieres que me quede con la boca toda húmeda?

—Garrapata, no responderé esa pregunta por el doble sentido que implica.

—¿Qué doble senti…? ¡Asqueroso! — chaqueé la lengua arrojándole la cascara de la banana—. ¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecer que digas tantas tonterías hoy?

—Ya sabes, me encanta avergonzarte. Además, tus mejillas están sonrojadas desde el momento en que llegaste. No sé si es un efecto por el ardor del sol o por los comentarios que estoy lanzando.

—Comentarios extremadamente machistas, por cierto. Cúlpale a tu sucia mente por ver maldad donde no existe en lugar de decir que estoy provocándote.

—Bueno, al menos estamos a mano, ¿no? Por lo que recuerdo, _alguien_ creyó que cuando hablaba de cierta _magia_ que acontecía en mi habitación, me refería a sexo.

—Okay, lo admito, ese es un buen argumento.

—Gracias —respondió con una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios. _Dios, es tan irritante._

—¿Ya terminaron con su discusión? Pero si estaba muy divertido… —Alice comentó desde el interior de la piscina, observándonos.

—¿Luzco como un actor de cine para que te me quedes mirando? —Edward le preguntó a su hermana.

—Hablando de actor de cine… ¡Necesito contarte algo, Bella! — Alice dijo ignorando a su hermano y saliendo de la piscina. Se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a hablar—. Antes que nada. ¿Viste la página veintitrés de _People_? ¡Te dije que ese vestido sería un suceso!

—¿Aparecí en la revista? Ay, Dios mío.

— Tú, _las chicas_ y yo —Edward sonrió.

—¿Qué chicas?

—Edward, deja de babear por los senos de Bella —dijo Alice censurándolo—. Habla mucho de tus ubres porque cuando estaba en el colegio era algo retardado y únicamente a los dieciocho pudo palpar por primera vez los senos de una chica.

—¡No tenía dieciocho!

—Está bien, tenías diecisiete. Y ni intentes contradecirme porque recuerdo perfectamente cuando llamaste a Emmett diciéndole: _"Stephanie me dejó tocarle los pechos"_ — Alice intentó imitar la voz de Edward, logrando que yo me carcajease.

—¡Deja de contar esas cosas! —Edward demandó completamente avergonzado.

—¿Qué pasa? Ahora que es tu vez de avergonzarte no te gusta, ¿verdad? —Alice me defendió.

—Estaba en la edad correcta, ¿está bien? ¡No es mi culpa que hayas sido una pervertida y que dejaras que los muchachos te tocaran los pechos cuando tenías dieciséis años!

— Cállate, Edward. Eso lo dices por envidia ya que cuando tenía dieciséis aprovechaba mi vida mientras tú te quedabas encerrado en tu habitación sollozando por una chica veinte centímetros más alta que tú. Quiero decir, al menos por las mañanas te la pasabas llorando; en las noches comprendíamos muy bien lo que esos sonidos que provenían de tu habitación significaban…

— Bella, ¿Alice ya te contó el pequeño altercado que tuvo con un oficial cuando tenía diecisiete?

—¡Edward! —exclamó Alice exasperada.

—¡Tu nueva amiguita casi fue presa!

—¡Eso es mentira!

—No, no lo es. Emmett incluso tiene las fotos que avalan la veracidad de mis palabras.

—¿Estaba siendo casi llevada a prisión mientras ustedes sacaban fotos?

—¿De qué están hablando? —pregunté confundida.

—Un hermoso día, mi madre descendió en la madrugada para beber agua; cuando de repente escuchó unos ruidos extraños provenientes del garaje. Creyendo que podía tratarse de alguien que quería robar el coche, llamó a la policía, y nos pidió a Emmett y a mí que descendiéramos y esperáramos con ella la llegada del oficial; alegando a su vez que no había necesidad de despertar a Alice ya que, según sus propias palabras, la pobrecita podría asustarse.

»Los tres estábamos esperando en la entrada de la casa cuando mi padre llegó del trabajo y se alarmó al encontrarnos allí. Le explicamos lo sucedido y algunos minutos más tarde un coche patrulla se estacionó en nuestro jardín. Ahora, imagínate la escena. El oficial presionó el botón que elevaba el portón del garaje y nosotros nos encontrábamos parados a sus espaldas, esperando descubrir quién diablos era el que quería asaltarnos. Encendió la linterna y todo lo que pudimos ver fue el coche de mi madre con las ventanas completamente empañadas. Emmett salió corriendo alegando que ya volvía, dejándonos aún más confusos.

»El oficial golpeó el capó del coche y gritó: _"Salga del automóvil con las manos por encima de la cabeza"_. La puerta de auto se abrió… ¿y adivina quién emergió de adentro? Una Alice completamente desconcertada y con la blusa al contrario, y seguidamente, por la otra puerta, salió nuestro vecino. La cara de horror que mi madre y mi padre tenían en ese momento permanecerá para siempre en mi memoria. El oficial les preguntó qué era lo que estaban haciendo y Alice le respondió que simplemente hablaba con el vecino, pero nosotros sabíamos que si ella había usado la boca, no era precisamente para hablar.

—No es uno de los momentos del que más me enorgullezco a decir verdad —Alice comentó tapándose el rostro con las manos mientras yo me largaba a reír a carcajadas.

—Tú únicamente te ríes, Garrapata, pero puedo apostar lo que quieras que tienes millones de historias vergonzosas para compartir. Las veces que te vi tropezar y las caras que pones cuando estás abochornada me hacen pensar que historias no faltan —Edward indagó con curiosidad.

—¿Garrapata? —Alice preguntó observándonos a Edward y a mí.

—Es el apodo que él me puso —comenté mientras jugaba con el elástico de mi short. _¿Por qué era tan extraño contarles a los otros las cosas que Edward y yo hacíamos cuando estábamos solos?_

—¿Apodo, eh? —dijo arqueando una ceja y con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro—. ¿Y tú, por si acaso, le has puesto un apodo a él?

—Mmm… sí. Perro —murmuré. Mis mejillas estaban completamente calientes por la vergüenza que sentía, sus colores debían de estar iguales a una frutilla silvestre. _Espero que ella piense que únicamente se debe al calor. Mierda, es solamente Alice. ¡Déjate de tonterías, Bella!_

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —Alice preguntó una vez más.

—¡Dije que lo llamo Perro! —exclamé fusilando a Edward con la mirada. ¿Le costaba mucho haberme salvado de esa pregunta?

—Aww, qué apodos más cariñosos —comentó. El tono sarcástico era evidente en su voz—. Los voy a llamar así también. ¿Qué les parece?

—No. Eso es solamente entre Bella y yo —Edward respondió contemplando seriamente a su hermana, intercambiando miradas que tal vez únicamente los hermanos comprendían. Se giró en mi dirección y una enorme sonrisa surcó su rostro—. Paren de desviar el asunto. Aún no has respondido mi pregunta, Bella.

—No voy a contar nada. Son ustedes los que difunden por ahí sus bochornos de adolescencia porque quieren. ¡Mi boca es un baúl trancado con candado y solamente yo tengo la llave! —dije simulando llavear mis labios.

—No me hagas obligarte —exclamó levantándose de su cama y avanzando hacia la mía.

—No —respondí seria, pero él estaba cada vez más cercano a mí. _¿Qué sería capaz de hacer?_

—Bella… —dijo ubicándose frente a mí. Sus ojos eran como los de un león persiguiendo a su presa.

—¡Dile a tu hermano que pare, Alice! —vociferé en busca de ayuda.

—No voy a meterme, y más aún cuando él se comporta como un chiquillo de doce años.

—¿Lo dirás o no? —cuestionó ubicando su mano debajo de mi muslo. _¿Qué haría si decía no?_

—¡No! —Respondí determinada y en ese mismo instante su otra mano se ubicó en mi espalda. Me estiró, tomándome entre sus brazos y seguidamente, corriendo en dirección a la piscina—. ¡Edward, no serías capaz de eso!

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es contar una simple historia, Bella. Si lo haces, te pongo de vuelta en la cama.

—¡Deja de comportarte como un crío, Edward! —exclamé intentando encontrar una manera de salir de entre sus brazos.

—Garrapata, no debes ofender a la persona que está al mando. Además, si te sacudes, lo único que lograrás es que caigamos al agua.

—¡No voy a hablar! —me enojé, cruzándome de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

—No quiero escuchar reclamos posteriores, entonces —respondió haciendo movimientos como si fuese a tirarme al agua.

—¡Edward! ¡Para, por favor! —Supliqué sujetándome de sus hombros—. ¡Mi blusa es blanca, si me arrojas se transparentará!

—Bella, Bella… —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. _¡Mierda! Mala elección de palabras._

Entonces me arrojó al agua sin piedad. Pero como mis dedos lo atajaban con mucha fuerza, terminó cayéndose conmigo. Emergimos juntos, yo buscando aire y él sacudiéndose los cabellos, despidiendo gotas de agua encima mí.

—Ahora sí te pareces a un perro —dije y él se rió.

—Tú tienes la culpa.

—Aparentemente, todo es mi culpa hoy.

—Solamente quería refrescarte, Bella, pero aparentemente aún continúas… caliente — comentó vagando los ojos por mi cuerpo y con una sonrisa torcida estampada en el rostro. Su boca se contorcía para evitar carcajearse.

—¡Pervertido! —exclamé cruzando los brazos frente a mis senos que ahora, gracias a la transparencia de la blusa, exhibían un corpiño azul con bordados.

—Deberías acusarlo por asedio sexual, Bella —Alice expuso aún sentada en la cama donde minutos antes yo me encontraba.

—Sí, debería hacerlo —concordé caminando hasta las escaleras de la piscina y trepando por ellas.

—¡Ella adora cuando hago travesuras! Apuesto a que si me quedase quieto lo extrañaría —dijo siguiendo la misma dirección que yo.

—Edward es aburrido. Ahora ves todo lo que sufría cuando era adolescente. Hay veces que aún aparenta ser un preadolescente tonto. Y todavía tiene el cinismo de reclamar porque intervengo en sus ropas… —Alice comenzó su perorata tan pronto me senté junto a ella, pero cuando Edward puso un pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera de la piscina, mi atención se desvió completamente.

Sus manos sujetaban la barandilla con fuerza, logrando que los músculos de sus brazos se flexionasen. El agua escurría por su cuerpo, una gota traicionera pasando por su pecho, entrando y saliendo de su ombligo, y escondiéndose por debajo de su bermuda. Su cabello caía frente a su rostro, su tono ya no era bronce, sino castaño. Se agitó los mechones como antes y seguidamente pasó una de sus manos por las hebras intentando acomodarlas. Sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos y tan pronto me descubrió observándolo sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

—… y yo tenía que aguantar todo porque mamá decía que él era el hijo menor! No sabes la suerte que tienes de ser hija única —Alice finalmente terminó de narrar lo que sea que estaba diciendo.

—Iré a la cocina a ver si el almuerzo ya está listo —Edward anunció tomando la camisa que estaba a un costado de la cama—. ¿Se quedarán aquí?

—¡Sí! Tengo que contarle algo a Bella —Alice respondió por las dos.

—Okay —expresó, pero antes de partir se acuclilló hasta que sus labios quedaron a centímetros de mi oreja y susurró—: Yo al menos admito cuando observo.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —Alice preguntó observando a Edward partir después de dejarme completamente encendida.

—Tonterías —proclamé—. ¿Qué querías contarme?

—Ayer fui a una fiesta mientras ustedes estaban en la premier y conocí a un hombre.

—¿Y?

—¡Y él poco y nada me dio de su atención! Era el cumpleaños de un amigo mío y éste organizó una cena en su casa. Había menos de quince personas y yo me senté al lado del hombre. Me miró unas cuantas veces y yo percibí que estaba interesado, pero ni una sola vez habló conmigo. Intenté tomar la iniciativa y presentarme, pero él apenas dijo un: _"Mucho gusto, Jasper"_. ¡Y luego se giró y me ignoró!

—Tal vez no haya estado tan interesado como lo pensabas o puede que tenga una novia.

—No estaba acompañado en la fiesta y yo percibí por la forma en la que me miraba que me consideraba atractiva. Intenté escuchar la conversación que estaba teniendo con el hombre sentado a su lado y por lo que oí, es actor. Bueno, lo era, dejó de actuar y ahora está enfocado en la dirección. ¿Conoces algún actor famoso llamado Jasper?

—No —respondí después de pensarlo un rato—. Pero en Hollywood todos son artistas, incluso el camarero del restaurante de la esquina ya ganó algo de dinero actuando en una película de segunda categoría y se hace llamar actor por eso.

—Eso es verdad. Pero estoy determinada a encontrarlo. Es atractivo, rubio, de bellos ojos azules y con los labios más carnosos que vi en mi vida —narró suspirando.

—Alice, existen otros hombres por ahí…

—¡No, lo quiero a él! —respondió determinada.

—¿Por qué no le pides a tu amigo que te dé información sobre él? ¿No sería la cosa más lógica a hacerse?

—No cuando ese amigo es Laurent. Le encanta jugar a ser Cupido. Ya me hizo pasar demasiada vergüenza cuando le pedí que me presentase a alguien, fue ahí cuando descubrí que lo mejor que puedo hacer es resolver las cosas por mi misma. Por lo que escuché, veré a Jasper en breve, ya que una conocida mía abrirá una galería para exponer sus fotografías y nos invitó a ambos para asistir a la inauguración que será en el correr de esta semana.

—Buena suerte con eso. Tengo la impresión de que cuando te metes algo en la cabeza no te detienes hasta conseguirlo.

—Diría que estás 100% correcta, pero como _alguien_ no me dejó arrojar a la basura ese conjunto floreado, cambio la estadística al 99 %.

—Jamás olvidarás ese conjunto, ¿verdad?

—Lo haré cuando esté en el fondo del bote de basura —respondió levantándose—. Vámonos a la cocina antes de que Zaza venga a buscarnos.

Al ingresar al local esperaba encontrarme a Edward, pero Zafrina nos comentó que él había subido hasta su habitación para cambiarse la ropa mojada; y me dijo que debería de hacer lo mismo si no quería resfriarme.

Cuando pasé por su habitación la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y él acababa de enfundarse en un pantalón jeans, dejando a la vista —por apenas algunos segundos— su boxer color blanco.

—No quiero arruinar tu fetiche voyerista, pero sé que estás observándome — comentó aún de espaldas.

Me reí sin humor ingresando a la habitación.

—Subí a cambiarme la ropa porque un idiota me lanzó a la piscina.

—¡Qué mundo más cruel! —respondió con falsa indignación—. A propósito, tu blusa continua transparente.

—Argh. ¡Me enloqueces! —vociferé abandonando la habitación.

—Tú también, Garrapata. Tú también… —respondió entre risas—. ¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¿Ya has preparado tus cosas?

—¿Qué cosas? — inquirí volteándome en ese mismo instante. De seguro había escuchado mal.

—Sí. ¿Recuerdas que te dije ayer que tengo una entrevista en un _talk show_ con Harry Queen?

—Lo recuerdo, pero no sabía que fuera necesario preparar mis cosas.

—Bella, el estudio está en New York.

—¿New York? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Pensé que lo sabías.

—Lo sabía, pero no conecté los puntos. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos allí? ¿Aún tengo tiempo de preparar una maleta?

—Estaremos solamente algunas horas, pero si quieres, puedes llevar un equipaje de manos y será más que suficiente. Tenemos un vuelo marcado para las una y media de la tarde. Saldremos directo del LAX y deberíamos de llegar al JFK alrededor de las seis y media. La entrevista se hará en vivo y en directo a las diez de la noche.

— No puedo creer que me esté informando las cosas sobre la hora — murmuré para mí misma mientras salía rumbo a mi habitación.

Cuando llegué a mi aposento avancé directo hacia el closet. Me desvestí la ropa mojada e ingresé mi cuerpo en un largo vestido plisado verde y negro. Tomé una modesta maleta de mano ubicada en una de las divisiones del armario y fui ubicando algunas piezas de ropa que juzgué necesarias por si nos quedábamos, por accidente, más de un día. Tomé mi neceser que estaba en el baño y cerré finalmente la maleta, creyendo que ya tenía lo suficiente para un viaje rápido. Solamente entonces descendí a la cocina con la intención de almorzar antes de atrasarnos con el horario.

—¿Ya lo tienes todo preparado? —preguntó Alice. Sus movimientos transparentaban su ansiedad.

—Sí. ¿Tú también vas? —cuestioné tomando una cuchara y sirviéndome un poco de macarrón; todos tenían los platos llenos.

—No, pero creí que podrías necesitar de ayuda con las maletas, quien sabe lo que llevarás, y más aún en New York.

—Cálmate, Alice. Si las personas aceptaron lo que Carrie,de_ Sex and the city,_ vestía en New York, estoy segura de que no tendré problema alguno.

—¡No hables mal de Carrie! —se indignó como si la crítica hubiese sido, en realidad, para ella.

—¿Saben que están discutiendo sobre un personaje ficticio, verdad? —Edward preguntó contemplándonos como si estuviéramos locas.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? ¡Todos se referían a ella como la diosa de la moda, incluso cuando tenía un pájaro en la cabeza y una flor gigante en el vestido! —respondí malhumorada.

—A eso se le llama estilo —Alice la justificó.

—A eso se le llama locura. Dudo mucho que un hombre en su sano juicio acepte salir con una mujer vestida con las ropas extravagantes que ella posee.

—Mr. Big aceptó —Alice protesto.

—Niña, no depende de la ropa, sino de la mujer que está dentro de la misma. ¿No es cierto, Edward? — Zafrina le preguntó. Él respondió con una sonrisa pícara que lo dejó completamente avergonzado. Era incluso posible vislumbrar el rosa manando en sus mejillas. _¿Quién diría que Edward también se ruborizaba?_

—Creo que estás en lo cierto, abuela —respondió Edward desviando la mirada y tomando con el tenedor los pedazos de fideo penne que estaban en su plato.

—Buen chico, veo que aún recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos hoy a la mañana. ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?

—Que los más viejos siempre tienen la razón —contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero dejando una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Zafrina.

—Continúa así y llegarás lejos. —La señora de cabellos canos dijo terminado de comer lo que estaba en su plato—. Con permiso, me retiraré porque tengo que arreglar la cocina. Edward, ¿sabes que hoy me voy a las seis, verdad? ¿Quieres que deje algo preparado?

—Llegaremos bien entrada la madrugada, abuela. No necesitas preparar nada. ¿Te quedarás aquí, Alice? —Se giró en dirección a su hermana, cuestionándola.

—No. Me encontraré con mamá y papá mañana y después volveré a casa, tengo muchas cosas que tratar y una investigación que realizar —comentó guiñándome un ojo. Pobre Jasper, ella no dejará de buscar información sobre él hasta encontrar algo satisfactorio y conseguir lo que quiere: a él.

—¡Entonces ya está todo arreglado! Puedes irte antes si deseas, abuela. Nosotros tomaremos nuestro vuelo de aquí a poco y tan pronto Alice deje la casa puede acompañarla. Infórmale a Carmen nuestros planes de hoy cuando llegue del supermercado, ¿está bien? —Edward le explicó a Zafrina y ella asintió con la cabeza confirmando su pedido—. Bella, me subiré a mi habitación para cepillarme los dientes y hacer una rápida llamada. Cuando estés lista encuéntrame en la entrada, ¿okay? Félix y Benjamin ya deben de estar llegando para llevarnos al aeropuerto.

Terminé de almorzar minutos más tarde y subí a mi habitación con la intención de preparar las últimas cosas antes de irnos. Cuando descendí Edward estaba parado al costado del coche dialogando con Nessie.

—Compórtate y nada de dejar _sorpresitas_ dispersas por toda la casa para que yo pise al llegar de mi viaje. Recuerda que no tienes problema alguno en morder a la tía Alice si ella intenta ponerte algún moño, ¿entiendes? —le dijo rascándole la cabeza. Nessie lo ignoraba completamente, disfrutando las caricias de Edward.

—¿Es así como pretendes educarla? —pregunté, cruzada de brazos.

—Le estoy enseñando como enfrentar las dificultades de este mundo —respondió completamente serio.

—Estás loco —exclamé abriendo la puerta del coche y sentándome en el asiento de cuero. Edward golpeó el vidrio polarizado. Presioné el botón para bajarlo.

—¿No te despedirás de tu hija adoptiva? —indagó colocando el rostro de la cachorra al lado del suyo y haciendo un puchero. Tenía que darle a Alice su razón. Había veces que en verdad actuaba como un niño.

—Hasta pronto, Nessie —le dije sujetando una de sus patas a través de la ventana—. Llevaré a tu papi conmigo para que tengas un poco de paz. ¿Es un pesado, verdad?

Nessie latió logrando que me riera a carcajadas.

—Ella definitivamente está de acuerdo conmigo —expresé entre risas.

—Ella estaba protestando, totalmente en desacuerdo contigo, eso sí.

—Ya basta de tonterías. Vamos, súbete. Tenemos cincuenta minutos para llegar al aeropuerto.

Edward se despidió de Nessie e ingresó al coche en dónde ya nos encontrábamos Benjamin, Félix y yo. El camino rumbo al LAX pasó, en su mayor parte, con el único sonido de la radio, que en cierto momento emitió la nueva canción de Edward, haciendo que lo elogiáramos entre todos. Al llegar al local no pude esconder mi sorpresa —o irritación— al ver a Jessica esperándonos. Edward me explicó que su presencia era normal en este tipo de eventos y que a pesar de haber notado que no nos habíamos llevado bien al 100%, sería bueno intentar mantener una relación amigable con ella, ya que, al igual que yo, ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado.

Después de toda la burocracia en el aeropuerto y un momento incómodo con algunos _paparazzis_ que intentaron sacar fotos nuestras, avanzamos hasta un pequeño avión alquilado que nos llevaría a New York.

Los asientos eran espaciosos y cómodos, dejándome el espacio suficiente para mantener extendidas las piernas. _Sería increíble viajar así siempre y olvidar la clase económica._ Edward se sentó a mi izquierda y Jessica se detuvo en el corredor entre nosotros, observando sus opciones de asiento.

—¿Bella, podrías por favor cambiarte de lugar conmigo? Tengo algunas cosas que platicar con Edward —expresó a mi lado, sonriéndome. El llamativo lápiz labial rojo que usaba había manchado sus dientes.

—¿No podemos hablar sobre esas cosas más tarde? —inquirió Edward.

—Edward, sabes que en cuanto lleguemos allí estaré ocupada y tú tienes que cambiarte la ropa. La cosa más lógica a hacerse es tratar ahora los detalles.

—Sí en verdad crees que es necesario… —respondió él de mala gana.

—Permiso —dijo Jessica con una sonrisa cínica mientras abandonada mi lugar.

Me senté en el asiento de enfrente y tomé los auriculares para poder escuchar la película que se emitía. Estaba por ponérmelos en los oídos cuando oí lo que decían.

—No entiendo por qué insististe tanto en que ella viniera.

—Jessica, haz leído el contrato y sabes muy bien que ella debe acompañarme a todos los lugares —Edward respondió como si ya hubiese escuchado lo mismo varias veces.

—El programa se emite en vivo, podría haberlo visto en la televisión.

—No voy a volver a discutir sobre ese tema otra vez, Jessica —expuso exhalando fuertemente.

—Ya te dije que no es bueno para ningún artista envolverse con periodistas, no sabes lo que son capaces de hacer para conseguir lo que desean —prorrumpió con malicia y tuve que contenerme para no responder sus acusaciones.

—Jessica, te pago para que cuides mi vida pública. De mi vida personal puedo encargarme yo.

—Pero sabes muy bien lo que… —comenzó a hablar una vez más, pero él la interrumpió.

—Si es sobre eso que quieres hablar me parece mejor que te cambies otra vez de asiento con Bella —indicó finalizando el asunto.

—Okay —bufó derrotada comenzando a hablar, finalmente, sobre la entrevista que Edward tendría en unas horas más.

Me puse los auriculares y dirigí mi atención a la película. Una sonrisa surgió en mi rostro cuando distinguí que era uno de los últimos largometrajes taquilleros que Jacob Black había hecho.

La trama giraba en torno de dos adversarios en el campo laboral, que después de haberse emborrachado en una fiesta de fin de año terminaron acostándose, teniendo así un sexo salvaje impregnado por el odio. Obviamente, después de un tiempo conviviendo juntos, se dieron cuenta que toda esa rabia que sentían el uno por el otro era, en verdad, amor. La película se encontraba en una de las escenas más picantes ya exhibidas en el cine. Jacob besaba a la actriz principal con voracidad, sus manos ubicadas sobre los voluptuosos senos de la mujer y ella montándole el regazo de manera salvaje. El ángulo de la escena cambió y ahora podía percibirse la parte trasera de la actriz, exhibiendo sus glúteos flexionados, casi haciéndome creer que aquello era real y que Jake era cualquier cosa menos gay. _El hijo de puta era un actor excelente._ La toma era tan intensa, que cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro, lancé un pequeño grito.

—Perdóname. No fue mi intención asustarte, no sabía que estabas tan concentrada en la televisión —dijo tomando asiento a mi lado y observando con curiosidad lo que estaba contemplando—. ¿Estás viendo pornografía?

—¡No! —exclamé intentando presionar los botones del asiento para cambiar de canal. Pero la porquería, en vez de hacer lo que yo deseaba, empezó a incrementar el volumen. Los sonidos estridentes que la mujer originaba estaban por explotarme el tímpano.

—Bella Swan, ¿quién iba a imaginar que te gustaban este tipo de suciedades, eh? —exclamó con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

—¡Esto no es pornografía! —grité y en seguida percibí las miradas de Jessica, Félix y Benjamin clavadas en mí. _Genial, ahora todos creerán que soy una pervertida._

—¿Entonces qué es? Yo definitivamente quiero verlo para hacer pasar el tiempo —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Es la última película de Jacob Black que se estrenó en DVD —relaté y su sonrisa abandono instantáneamente su rostro—. Contiene algunas escenas… fuertes.

—Sí, pude notarlo. ¿Sabías que él quedó detrás de mí el año pasado en la elección del hombre más sexy del año de la revista _People_? —presumió.

—¿Quedó detrás de ti? —pregunté intentando contener mi risa.

—Sí, pegado a mí. Pero yo estuve en frente —dijo convencido. Él ni siquiera se imaginaba el doble sentido que se me pasaba por la cabeza.

—Edward, conozco bien a Jacob y él estaría más que encantado de que tú estuvieras detrás de él… pegado —relaté conteniendo la carcajada que quería emerger desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

—¡Lo sé! —Edward exclamó como si mi comentario no fuese ninguna sorpresa para él—. Lo conozco perfectamente. Es un hijo de puta egocéntrico, creyéndose siempre el más sexy, completamente loco por ocupar mi puesto.

—A decir verdad, no creo que sea necesario tu puesto exacto, con tal de que estés detrás de él —expresé, esta vez no pude contenerme y solté una fuerte carcajada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó confundido.

—Nada. ¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos?

—Alrededor de cuatro horas.

—Odio viajar en aviones, por más que no tenga nada que reclamar de este vuelo.

—¿Es por mi compañía? —alardeó.

—Detesto romperte el corazón, pero me estaba refiriendo a los asientos. Si pudiese tener una de estas en casa, sin duda alguna la tendría, nunca tuve un vuelvo tan cómodo.

—Tú siempre estás preparada para terminar con mi autoestima —fingió estar triste.

—Lo siento. Después de la comodidad, tú vienes como mi motivo.

—No quiero ser el segundo —contestó de mala gana.

—Ya déjate de tonterías y entretenme. Me debes eso por distraerme de la película.

—Se me ocurre una idea —dijo señalando con la cabeza el baño del avión.

—Edward, eres completamente inapropiado.

—¿Quieres que pare? —preguntó sinceramente. ¿Quería que parase? De hecho, era inapropiado, pero al mismo tiempo él me divertía. Pero todo era un juego, ¿verdad?

—No, pero todo tiene un límite y espero que no lo ultrapases.

—¿El baño es ultrapasar el límite? —intentó saber aparentando falsa inocencia.

—Edward… —advertí sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado para el _otro. Él es imposible._

—Es una broma, me gusta jugar —dijo riéndose—. Hablando de jugar, traje algo que puede servirnos de distracción.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestioné interesada. Abrió una maleta que estaba sobre su asiento y extrajo de la misma un juego de cartas.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó abanicándose con las cartas.

—Es la mejor idea que has tenido en los últimos días.

—Y tengo otra idea aún mejor.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Qué te parece si jugamos _strip poker__*_? —levantó las cejas sugestivamente.

—No tienes límites —dije, pero la situación era tan cómica que comencé a reírme y él terminó acompañándome. Cuando las carcajadas cesaron, giré en dirección al asiento atrás de mí y encontré a Jessica fusilándome con la mirada. _Bueno, creo que alguien no está tan feliz._

Pasamos el resto del vuelo jugando cartas, alternado entre 21**, póquer*** y algunos juegos que Edward inventaba en la hora. Las cosas comenzaron a empeorar cuando el insistió en que podía ver el futuro a través de las cartas.

Aterrizamos en el aeropuerto JKF alrededor de las seis y cuarenta, despistamos algunos _paparazzis_ saliendo por la puerta trasera del aeropuerto y seguimos derecho hasta el "The Pierre", un famoso hotel de Manhattan. Cenamos con calma y Edward aprovechó para darse un baño y colocarse la ropa con la cual iría al estudio para gravar su entrevista. Cuando era cerca de las nueve de la noche, Jessica golpeó la puerta de la habitación informando que la hora de partida hacia el local donde el _talk show_ era gravado había llegado.

A las diez de la noche en punto el programa empezó. Yo lo vi desde la televisión que estaba en el camarín de Edward. El presentador anunció los invitados y después de la primera pausa lo llamó.

—Él vendió más de tres millones de copias de su primer álbum y ahora está preparado para ostentar un suceso más. Con ustedes: Edward Cullen —el presentador, Harry Queen, habló y Edward ingresó. Ambos se saludaron y Edward se sentó en el sillón al lado de la mesa.

—Edward, esta es tu primera vez en nuestro programa. Bienvenido —dijo Harry.

—Es un placer, espero que esta entrevista no sea un desastre como para ser la última vez —comentó logrando que todos en la tribuna rieran.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Disfrutando de New York?

—Estoy bien, pero a decir verdad, llegué a pocas horas y vuelvo a Los Ángeles hoy mismo.

—Eso es una pena, no tendrás la oportunidad de recorrer nuestra ciudad.

—Eso es cierto. Todas las veces que vine a New York fueron increíbles, pero hoy infelizmente no podré aprovechar los placeres que la ciudad tiene para ofrecer, sin embargo, habrá otras oportunidades.

—Estoy seguro que sí. Hoy fue el lanzamiento de tu primer _single_ en las radios, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

—Sí, espero que a los fans les haya gustado —comentó recibiendo aplausos.

—¿Cómo fue lidiar con todo este suceso de una hora para la otra?

—Fue difícil. Pasé de ser un desconocido que subía videos en _YouTube_ a una de las celebridades más buscadas en alrededor de un año.

—¿Crees que la fama te llegó de una manera fácil? Existen cantantes extremadamente talentosos que están hasta hoy cantando en bares atrás de una simple oportunidad.

—No diría fácil. Creo en la suerte y pienso que tuve mucha al conseguir una discográfica de forma rápida, pero mi trabajo está lejos de ser fácil. Todo el proceso creativo que envuelve mis dos álbumes fue un tanto complicado, sin pasar por eso jamás tendría la fama que tengo hoy.

—La mayoría de los críticos eligieron tu primer álbum como uno de los mejores en el año que fue publicado. ¿Crees que podrás conseguir el mismo alabo con este?

—Espero que sí —contestó con una sonrisa vacía—. Este CD es diferente del primero.

—¿Cómo explicarías esa diferencia?

—Es un poco cliché decir esto, pero este CD es más maduro. En mi primer disco las letras giraban alrededor de las relaciones, sus fracasos y sus momentos de gloria. En este nuevo álbum mi foco es más personal, en vez del "nosotros" hablo del "mí".

—Un poco pesimista ya que el título del CD es _"Flaws"_ (Imperfecciones).

—No creo que sea pesimista —respondió frunciendo el ceño e intentando explicar lo que pasaba por su mente—. Hablar sobre imperfecciones no siempre significa indicar lo negativo, muchas veces señala tu voluntad de superarlas o incluso aceptarlas. Muchas personas están siempre buscando la perfección e intentan enmascarar los defectos, las imperfecciones, pero en el fondo, esas cosas son reales y latentes. Cuando enciendes la radio y escuchas una canción que habla sobre algo íntimo, la mayoría de las veces la letra no reflejará que todo es correcto, impecable o que eres perfecto. Cuando una música realmente toca tu núcleo ella habla sobre los errores y los defectos, y te hace pensar que tal vez no estás solo. Yo creo que ese tipo de música es poderosa, más madura que cualquier otra.

—Ese es un buen punto de vista —Harry convino balanceando la cabeza, señalando que estaba de acuerdo—. Has hablado sobre relaciones y es difícil verte saliendo con mujeres famosas. ¿Tienes alguna relación duradera con alguna persona fuera de este medio?

—No, estoy soltero —respondió, arrancando gritos de los espectadores presentes.

—Siendo considerado uno de los hombres más sexys del mundo en el último año se me hace difícil aceptar ese hecho. Estoy más que seguro que a ninguna de las mujeres aquí presente le molestaría mantener una relación contigo —provocó.

—¡Cásate conmigo, Edward! —gritó una de las mujeres desde su asiento.

—¡Eres jodidamente comestible! —vociferó otra y todos empezaron a carcajearse. La vergüenza de Edward era más que notable.

—Es la pura verdad —comentó Edward—. Estuve dedicándome mucho a mi carrera y aún soy nuevo en este medio y es importante hacer bien las cosas ahora, pero sin duda, sí la mujer indicada aparece en mi vida, no la dejaré escapar.

—Hablando de mujeres en tu vida, la famosa periodista Isabella Swan anda siguiendo tus pasos, ¿verdad?

—Sí, no entiendo por qué aún no renunció a esta materia —expresó entre risas y las personas en la tribuna lo acompañaron. Una enorme sonrisa surcó mi rostro.

—Aquí está la foto de la bella muchacha que está siguiendo a Edward Cullen —indicó Harry enseñando la página de la revista _People_ que Alice había comentado en la mañana. _No puedo creer que estén divulgando una imagen mía en red nacional._

—Esa imagen es del estreno de la película "Amor escrito al revés es Roma", en el que formo parte de la banda sonora.

—Excelente fotografía, apuesto a que no resulta para nada difícil tener a una joven tan bella siguiéndote todo el día —habló ganándose una carcajada por parte de Edward—. Nuestra entrevista infelizmente llegó a su fin, fue un placer conocerte, Edward, espero que puedas volver pronto.

—Igualmente —Edward respondió estrechando la mano de Harry.

—¿Volverás en el siguiente bloque para cantar tu nueva canción?

—Claro —él aceptó y el programa fue a comerciales.

Edward volvió al camarín y Jessica se puso a dialogar con él, reclamando sobre el hecho de hablar tan libremente sobre sus relaciones, pero él se dedicó a ignorarla. Antes de tener una oportunidad de dirigirme la palabra tuvo que volver al escenario para comenzar su performance.

Una vez más demostró ser un cantante competente, las palabras salían de su boca de manera suave, como si cantar no le figurase esfuerzo alguno. Sus sentimientos eran evidentes en cada estrofa. Tal vez si tuviésemos cantantes tan apasionados por sus composiciones como Edward, el mundo de la música no estaría tan lleno de artistas fabricados cantando siempre el mismo sonido sin una gota de emoción.

Cuando el programa terminó tomamos nuestras cosas del hotel y seguimos rumbo al aeropuerto. Los _paparazzis_ más una vez estaban pendientes de nosotros en busca de fotos. Ingresamos en el avión y Edward parecía exhausto, la adrenalina finalmente abandonando su cuerpo.

—Estuviste excelente en la entrevista —lo elogié.

—Gracias, es bueno saber que agradé incluso si a _alguien_ no le gustó —expuso con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero su mirada se desvió momentáneamente hacia Jessica.

—Estoy segura que tus fans quedarán satisfechos al igual que yo y son ellos los que importan.

—Claro, sin ellos no estaría donde estoy ahora.

—Entonces no te preocupes —dije bostezando.

—¿Cansada?

—Algo así —respondí con una sonrisa.

—Duerme un poco. ¿No fuiste tú la que elogiaste la comodidad de los asientos?

—Es verdad, pero la cama de casa es mucho más cómoda.

—Debí de haber pedido un jet con cama —dijo.

—Esa no sería una mala idea.

—Pero la cama sería para mí, claro —comentó y abrí los ojos para observarlo. Se encontraba con los párpados cerrados, sus largas pestañas casi haciendo contacto con sus pómulos.

—¿Y el caballerismo dónde queda? —pregunté.

—No dije que tú tendrías que quedarte en un asiento. Podrías dormir en la cama conmigo, ¿sabes? Pegadita, al igual que una garrapata —explicó abriendo los ojos y con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

—No sé cómo logro aguantarte, Perro —contesté entre risas.

—Bueno, si aún no lo has descubierto… —dijo observando su reloj que indicaba que ya eran pasadas las doce de la noche—. Tienes veinticinco días para hacerlo.

**Extra:**** If you are wise you'll listen to me**

Descendiendo las escaleras rumbo a la planta baja, escuché cantar a Zafrina. Eso no era ninguna novedad para mí ya que desde pequeño estaba acostumbrado a oír a la abuela acompañar las canciones que sonaban por la radio.

—¿Sabes? Nunca te escuché cantar ninguna de mis canciones —comenté deteniéndome a su lado en la cocina.

—Porque prefiero mil veces mantenerme callada y escuchar la voz de mi pequeño nieto sonando en las radios de todo el mundo —respondió orgullosa.

—Siempre tienes una respuesta en la punta de la lengua.

—Años de experiencia, querido —expresó con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo fue la fiesta?

—Lo mismo de siempre.

—¿Incluso con Bella acompañándote la fiesta fue lo mismo de siempre?

—No. Nos estábamos divirtiendo, pero ella prefirió salir de mi lado para hablar con el mujeriego de Jacob Black.

—Edward, Edward… ¿Eso que escucho en tu voz son celos?

—No. Únicamente creo que Bella no debería pasar su tiempo con una persona como Jacob.

—¿Ella debería pasar su tiempo con alguien como… mmm… déjame pensar… como tú?

—¡Ella fue allí para acompañarme!

—¡Deja de reclamar como un niño mimado! Te puedo asegurar que Bella es una mujer inteligente, sabe con quién hablar y con quién no.

—Jacob no me gusta. Me mira siempre de una manera extraña, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, presumiéndose —dije recordando las anteriores ocasiones en las que me había cruzado con él.

—Sabes muy bien como es la industria de Hollywood. Déjate de tonterías y trata a la niña como siempre. Dios sabe lo insoportable que eres cuando estás celoso —expresó girando los ojos. Quería poder contradecirla, pero ella estaba en lo cierto.

—No estoy celoso. Es que… ni si quisiera podría tratarla diferente. Cuando estoy a su lado no puedo contenerme.

—Parece que alguien al fin consiguió llamar tu atención. Es increíble verte interesado en algo más a parte de la música. Es una buena chica. Deberías de haber visto su rostro ayer cuando la observaste vestida de aquella manera. Estaba muy hermosa.

—Ella _es_ hermosa —murmuré.

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué has dicho?

—Dije que ella es muy bella —farfullé en voz alta, avergonzado por estar teniendo esa conversación con Zafrina. Quería hablar con alguien que conociese a Bella, y entre mi abuela y Alice, la abuela era, de lejos, la mejor opción—. La manera que me siento cuando estoy cerca de ella, ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo…

—No deberías de darle nombre a todo lo que sientes.

—Lo sé, pero… está aquí hace apenas tres días. Parece una locura producida por mi cabeza.

—¿Sabes qué puedes hacer para que te sientas mejor?

—¿Qué?

—Parar de contar los días. Deja que las cosas sucedan por sí. Conozco a Bella como te conozco a ti, ella definitivamente siente algo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Los viejos siempre tenemos la razón.

* * *

**N. de la T.: **

*El Strip poker es una variación del juego de cartas póquer en el que los jugadores se quitan prendas de ropa cuando pierden sus apuestas. Puede jugarse con cualquier tipo de póquer, aunque normalmente se basa en simples variaciones con pocas rondas de apuestas, como cinco cartas con descarte.

**El blackjack, también llamado veintiuna o veintiuno, es un juego de cartas, propio de los casinos, que consiste en obtener 21 puntos mediante la suma de los valores de las cartas. Las cartas numéricas suman su valor, las figuras suman 10 y el as es un 11 o un 1 si el 11 hiciera al jugador pasarse de 21 en la jugada total. Si se consigue 21 con sólo dos cartas, se considera blackjack y se gana automáticamente.

***El póquer (En la Ortografía 2010 de la RAE se prefiere la voz póker) es un juego de cartas de los llamados de apuestas, en los que los jugadores, con todas o parte de sus cartas ocultas, hacen apuestas sobre una puja inicial, recayendo la suma total de las apuestas en el jugador o jugadores con la mejor combinación de cartas.

* * *

Mmm… ¿hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí aún?

Sí, lo sé, hace bastante tiempo que no publico ningún capítulo y bueno, podría ponerles miles de excusas, pero no lo haré, simplemente les diré que volví y que jamás dejaré ninguna historia por la mitad. El siguiente capítulo ya empecé a traducirlo, lo que significa que no demorará en ser publicado. Espero que a pesar de todo aún me lean, los capítulos que vienen son sumamente interesantes.

Me gustaría agradecer a las personas que comentaron sobre el capítulo anterior:** PknaPcosa**, **tinkervane,** **Z-Li**, **torposoplo**, **lucia cullen hale**, **antomirok,** y también a los que no lo hicieron, pero que lo leyeron. Muchas gracias :D

Y bueno… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Valió la pena tanta espera? Espero que sí.

Pues… déjenme saber sus opiniones sobre el capítulo y lo que vendrá posteriormente.

Nos leemos en algunos días :)


	6. Día 5

**Celebridad del mes**

Traducido por Lucero Silvero (Beta Traductora FFTH)

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **blueberrytree**, originalmente publicado en portugués. Únicamente me adjudico la traducción.

**No copies, no plagies, no publiques en otros sitios sin permiso.**

_Las imágenes y el video de este capítulo están disponibles en el Tumblr., el link se encuentra en mi perfil._

.

DÍA 5

Me extendí encima de las sábanas, despertándome finalmente de un largo sueño. Mi cuello estaba un poco dolorido, pero nada comparado al dolor que sentí después de abandonar el avión.

Tan pronto el jet levantó vuelo en New York caí rendida por el sueño, siendo despierta por Edward algunos minutos después, quien me pidió que lo divirtiese ya que estaba aburrido. De buenas ganas propuse que jugáramos una ronda de póquer, sin embargo, mal había terminado de distribuir las cartas cuando él se quedó dormido. Intenté no molestarme y volver a dormir, pero el sueño no regresó a mí.

Mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento, contemplé mí alrededor y noté que todos estaban durmiendo. Volví a mi posición inicial y observé a Edward. Él dormía de manera pacífica, pero sus ojos se movían esporádicamente, indicando que tal vez estuviese teniendo un buen sueño. Sus pestañas llegaban a provocarme envidia, tenía rasgos fuertes —como deberían ser los de un hombre—, su boca estaba abierta y… estaba babeándose. Esa fue la última cosa que recordé antes de caer en un leve estupor.

Me desperté cerca de las cuatro de la mañana con el lado izquierdo del cuello palpitándome. Edward despertó por mis diversos gemidos de dolor, sin embargo, no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

Llegamos al LAX, en Los Ángeles, alrededor de las cinco de la mañana y lo único que yo deseaba era acostarme en mi cama. Cuando el portón de la casa se abrió le desee buenas noches a Edward e ingresé en mi habitación. Me despojé de mis ropas y me acosté en la cama, donde dormí tranquila… hasta ahora.

Observé el reloj y me sorprendí cuando noté que el visor electrónico me informaba que ya eran la una y cuarenta y ocho de la tarde. _¿En verdad había dormido tanto?_

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

—¿Bella? ¿Estás despierta? —Edward preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Sí, puedes entrar —respondí cubriéndome con las mantas. Lo que menos necesitaba era que él me viese con, únicamente, mi ropa interior.

—Buenas tardes, dormilona.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención dormir tanto.

—Sin problemas. Únicamente pregunté si estabas despierta porque quería saber si deseabas acompañarme en el almuerzo. El día libre de Zafrina es hoy y se me ocurrió que podríamos salir a comer. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Carmen no cocina? —cuestioné, ya que sabía que ella estaría trabajando en la casa hoy.

—Definitivamente, no. Cuando cocinó algo aquí fue su primera y última vez. Pensé que moriría envenenado y te juro por lo más sagrado que no exagero.

—¿Qué te parece sí, en vez de salir, yo cocinara para los tres? —pregunté emocionada. Amaba cocinar y raramente tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—A decir verdad, Carmen acaba de salir a almorzar sola. Únicamente estaríamos tú y yo.

—No hay problema. Concédeme algunos minutos para que me dé una ducha y me ponga algo de ropa, entonces bajaré para preparar nuestro almuerzo.

—¿Ponerte algo de ropa? —indagó observando la manta que me cubría—. ¿Estás desnuda?

—¡No, Edward! Lárgate para que pueda asearme.

—¡Estás desnuda! —afirmó con una enorme sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

—¡Claro que no! Estoy en ropa interior, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Ahora puedes, por favor, retirarte de mi habitación para que me dé una ducha? Cuanto más tiempo permanezcas aquí más tiempo me tomará preparar el almuerzo.

—Okay —dijo avanzando hasta la puerta, pero antes de desaparecer por completo. se giró—. ¿Estás segura que no puedo quedarme?

—¡Sal de aquí! —grité arrojándole una almohada a la puerta, logrando que él la cerrara. Creí haber escuchado algo parecido a "loca" y "jodida TPM*", pero no estaba segura.

Después de cuarenta minutos, me encontraba en la cocina. Vestía un short jeans y una camiseta ancha de Kate Bush, mis pies estaban descalzos y podía sentir la agradable temperatura del frío piso.

—¿Kate Bush? —preguntó Edward con una ceja arqueada, vistiendo únicamente el pantalón de su pijama, mientras observaba mi camiseta.

—Sí. ¿Cuál es el problema? Soy una gran admiradora de su trabajo. Sé bailar "Wuthering Heights**" de comienzo a fin —confesé con cierto orgullo en la voz, pero tan pronto las palabras abandonaron mi boca, me sentí completamente estúpida. _¿Qué tipo de persona se jacta de saber bailar ese tipo de música? Aparentemente, Bella Swan lo hace._

—¿En serio? Necesito ver esa performance.

—¡Nunca! —proferí avanzando hasta la heladera y buscando algo que preparar.

—Nunca digas nunca —respondió sentándose en uno de los taburetes detrás de la encimera.

—Lo que sea. No voy a bailar mierda alguna.

—¿Estás llamándole a la música de una cantante, de la cual dices ser admiradora, mierda?

—Edward —advertí encarándolo y colocando una mano en mi cintura—. Si continúas tomándome el pelo, no cocinaré ninguna jodida cosa.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición—. Me mantendré quieto.

—Perfecto —expresé volviendo a mi postura anterior.

No tardé mucho en encontrar un filete de salmón en el congelador. Me acordé de una de mis recetas favoritas y más simples de hacer: salmón con salsa de maracuyá. Después de ver si había todos los ingredientes que la receta requería, me quedé contenta con mi elección. Pero Edward…

—Eso es pescado —exclamó observando el pedazo de salmón que dejé al costado de la encimera para que se descongelara.

—Sí. ¿Tienes algún problema con el pescado? —inquirí, sabiendo perfectamente, gracias a la historia que Alice me había contado, que él era reacio a probar cualquier tipo de comida hecha con pescado desde que era un niño.

—No —dijo, sin embargo, aún observaba de mala gana los trozos del animal.

—Esta receta es deliciosa, te encantará.

—Sí…

—¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿Comes pescado, verdad? No cocinaré esto para que al final no lo comas.

—Lo comeré. Es que aquí en casa no solemos comer pescado. No me gusta mirarlo así…

—¿Así cómo?

—Antes de estar cocinado. ¿No tiene cabeza, verdad?

—No, esto es un filete —dije toqueteando el pescado.

—Está bien —se conformó, sin embargo, no por mucho tiempo—. ¡Bella!

—¿Qué? —pregunté girándome en su dirección.

—¿Estás segura que está muerto?

—Edward, está cortado y congelado. ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? Estás delirando.

—No, pero pensé haberlo visto moverse.

—Ha ser porque lo estoy tocando —pronuncié.

—Ha de ser. —Asintió.

—¿Qué tal si me esperas en la mesa? —pregunté antes de que él perdiera la cabeza.

—No, quiero ayudar. Únicamente no deseo tocar el pescado.

—Trae dos maracuyás de la frutera —instruí—. Después toma la licuadora y lícualos.

Siguió mis indicaciones y tomó las maracuyás. Abrió algunas puertas del armario hasta encontrar la licuadora y seguidamente la enchufó. Agarró las maracuyás y las metió en el aparato.

—¡Edward! ¡¿Qué haces?! —pregunté exaltada corriendo hasta su ubicación y deteniendo sus manos antes de que él pudiera presionar el botón de encender del utensilio doméstico.

—Estoy haciendo lo que me dijiste —respondió mirándome como si estuviera loca.

—¡No puedes ponerlo entero! Se utiliza únicamente la pulpa.

—No dijiste eso.

—Creí que eso era obvio, pero aparentemente estoy lidiando con un alumno no muy apto.

—¿Sabes cómo aprendería más rápido?

—¿Cómo? —pregunté, pero ya sabía que diría alguna tontería.

—Se te vistieras como una profesora —sonrió, entonces sus ojos se iluminaron en señal de haber tenido otra idea—. O aún mejor, de cocinera. Utilizando únicamente un delantal. Está comprobado científicamente que los hombres aprendemos mejor así.

—Edward, deja de decir estupideces. ¿En verdad crees que vine aquí para escuchar comentarios inapropiados de tu parte? Soy una periodista profesional y llevo mi trabajo muy en serio —repliqué y él se asombró. Sus ojos se ampliaron y la preocupación quedó evidente en su rostro. _Ahí viene el vómito de palabras._

—Bella… no, no… sé que no estás aquí para escucharme decir esas cosas, pero hago eso únicamente para molestarte ya que eres muy graciosa cuando te avergüenzas, siempre me entra ganas de reírme. Creo que Alice tiene razón, pero no le digas eso a ella. Existe una parte de mí que aún no madura y digo la primera estupidez que aparece en mi mente, pero te respeto. En serio, juro que no estoy diciendo esto únicamente porque eres sexy… Espera, ¿puedo decir que eres sexy? Eres hermosa también, incluso hoy en la mañana cuando ingresé a tu habitación y te encontré con el cabello hecho una maraña y con saliva en la barbilla. No sé qué es lo que sucede conmigo cuando estás cerca de mí, pero no puedo mantenerme callado y lo que menos deseo es ofenderte. Ignórame. Interrúmpeme, por favor, no me puedo callar… —suplicó.

Su boca se movía tan rápidamente que en ese momento noté lo parecidos que eran Alice y él. El sudor comenzaba a aparecer en su frente y estaba empezando a desenvolver algún tipo de tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo. Era insoportablemente adorable cuando no media sus palabras.

—Únicamente estaba bromeando —dije carcajeándome y librándole de su inquietud.

—¡Bella! ¡No puedes hacerme algo así! —respondió indignado.

—Cada uno se burla del otro como puede, ¿no crees? —comenté con un guiño—. Ahora, corta esas maracuyás por la mitad y licua la pulpa. Mi estómago está empezando a roncar.

Siguió mis indicaciones y esta vez de la forma correcta. Después de terminar de licuar la pulpa, lo coló y quedó orgulloso de sí mismo por haber conseguido hacerlo sin ayuda.

—Te diría para que prepares la salsa, pero no creo que sea una buena idea.

—Si me guías podré hacerlo.

Y lo hizo. Después de saltear las cebollas —que le provocaron un río de lágrimas— en la manteca derretida y mezclar con el sumo de maracuyá, nuestra salsa estuvo lista. Tomé el puré de papas que había sobrado del día anterior y lo recalenté en el micro ondas. Entonces, finalmente, comencé a freír el salmón. No demoró mucho para que nuestro almuerzo estuviera listo, el delicioso aroma de la comida invadía mis fosas nasales dejándome la boca agua.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa y ataqué mi porción. El ligero gusto de la maracuyá en el pescado hacía que mis ojos volteasen de placer.

—¿No comerás? Está delicioso —comenté viendo que Edward aún no había probado bocado.

—Sí, lo haré —respondió cortando un pequeño pedazo de pescado y moviéndolo de un lado para el otro.

—Edward, te prometo que está muerto y que es una delicia.

—Está bien. —Levantó el tenedor y trasladó un pedazo mínimo de la comida a la boca. Masticó unas cuantas veces y después de tragar se relamió los labios para limpiar la salsa de maracuyá que había allí.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Qué te parece?

—Deberías ocupar el puesto de Zafrina. Esto está sumamente delicioso—respondió tomando, esta vez, un pedazo más grande de pescado.

—¡No digas eso de tu abuela! —Reí—. Pero gracias por el cumplido.

Comimos todo rápidamente y Edward incluso repitió porción. Sugerí que preparásemos algo de postre y él aceptó.

—¿Hay chocolate? —pregunté.

—No sé, deberíamos ver en la despensa, es allí donde Zafrina guarda todas las cosas.

Avanzamos hasta la despensa y comencé a buscar los ingredientes, para suerte mía encontré algunas barras de chocolate. Cuando estábamos saliendo del local, algo llamó mi atención.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté observando una gran pila de lo que parecían ser juegos.

—Juegos de mesa que Alice insistió que trajese conmigo cuando me mudé. Me lanzó un discurso enorme de como todas las casas necesitan estar abastecidas de juegos, pero jamás los hemos tocado. Zafrina sugirió que los guardásemos aquí.

—Me gustaría jugar —respondí aproximándome más a los juegos y tocando las cajas. Siempre fui amante de los juegos de mesa y me consideraba prácticamente profesional en la mayoría de los juegos que estaba viendo. _Monopoly_, _Twister_, _Scotland_ _Yard_, _Clue_, no importa, las ganaba todas.

—¿En serio?

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tenemos algo mejor que hacer hoy?

—Bueno, no…

—Entonces, vamos a jugar —exclamé tomando _Clue_. En mis veintiséis años de vid jamás había perdido en ese juego. Lo tomaba muy en serio—. Elige uno.

—Mmm… déjame ver… —dijo analizando detenidamente los juegos. Una sonrisa torcida surgió en su rostro y extendió su mano para tomar _Twister_—. Vamos a ver quién de los dos es el más flexible.

—Sabía que elegirías ese juego —murmuré tomando el juego de sus manos y saliendo de la despensa.

Volvimos a la cocina y Edward me ayudó a preparar un _petit gateau_. Cuando la masa estuvo lista arrojé todo el contenido en las pequeñas formas y seguidamente coloqué el recipiente en el fregadero.

—¡Bella! —Edward gritó tomando el recipiente del fregadero antes de que pudiera abrir el grifo—. ¿Estás loca? ¡Mira cuánta masa aún contiene esto! Lo quiero probar.

—¿Quién diría que el gran cantante Edward Cullen era un fanático admirador de lamer recipientes? —me carcajeé viendo como pasaba los dedos por el pote.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —preguntó. Su boca atacaba sus dedos llenos de chocolate.

—¿Yo? Claro que no —respondí riéndome.

Puso una cara maliciosa a la vez que metía un dedo en el chocolate y avanzaba en mi dirección.

—Edward, ¿qué haces? —pregunté retrocediendo.

—Creo que estás muy limpia —comentó acercándose más, su mano casi en mi rostro.

—No te atrevas a ensuciarme con eso —dije asustada, pero tan pronto su dedo se aproximó a mi rostro, hice lo primero que se me pasó por la mente.

Lo metí en mi boca. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de par en par cuando notó que mi boca envolvía su dedo. Sus fosas nasales se inflaron y su respiración era jadeante. Degusté el chocolate lamiendo la superficie áspera de su dedo y después, finalmente, lo solté.

—Lo siento —rompí el silencio.

—Está bien —respondió tragando en seco.

—Fue la primera reacción que tuve, no fue mi intención…

—Está bien —repitió con los ojos enfocados en mi boca—. Yo… creo que me iré a dar una vuelta en el jardín…

—Bien —respondí avergonzada, mis mejillas empezaron a calentarse—. Voy a lavar esto mientras las tortitas se cocinan.

—Bien —dijo antes de abandonar la cocina.

_La puta madre. _Arrojé un poco de agua helada en mi rostro y respiré profundamente. Definitivamente estaba jugando con fuego.

Carmen llegó después de un rato y me ayudó a limpiar la cocina. Noté que el postre ya estaba listo y los serví en un plato. Le ofrecí algunos a Carmen, quién negó educadamente y subió las escaleras con la intención de asear las habitaciones. Llamé a Edward —quien estaba en el jardín caminando de un lado para el otro— y juntos llevamos los platos y los juegos a la sala.

—¿Qué jugaremos primero? —preguntó después de haber comido el dulce.

—_Clue_. No podré jugar _Twister_ tan pronto después de todo lo que comí.

—Entonces me parece apropiado que te prepares, soy muy bueno en este juego.

—Edward, tengo un _doctorado_ en _Clue_ —respondí seria—. Vas a perder.

—No, no lo haré. ¿Quieres apostar? —me desafió.

—Por supuesto —contesté extendiendo la mano. _Voy a ganar_—. ¿Qué apostaremos?

—Lo decidiremos después.

—Sin problemas —acepté estrechando su mano. En realidad, ni siquiera necesitaba algo a cambio, el placer de masacrarlo ya valía la pena.

El juego empezó y repartí las cartas antes de que él pudiese hacer trampas. Jugar _Clue_ con dos personas era completamente ridículo, ganaría esto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Cada vez que veo la carta de Miss Scarlett la imagino como una prostituta que baila en casas nocturnas de los años ochenta —comentó Edward mientras jugábamos.

—En realidad, es dueña de un prostíbulo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Nunca viste "_El juego de la sospecha_"? —pregunté y él negó con la cabeza—. Es una película basada en el juego de mesa. No puedo creer que nunca lo hayas visto. Y aun así tienes las agallas de decir que vas a ganarme.

—Y lo haré. Ya lo descubrí —se jactó.

—¿Cómo que ya lo descubriste? Yo únicamente encontré el arme. ¡No es posible que lo hayas descubierto todo! —exclamé exasperada.

—Profesor Plum, con la llave inglesa, en el escritorio —respondió arrojando el papel con sus anotaciones y corriendo para tomar el sobre con los resultados, pero yo lo fui más rápida y lo agarré primero. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vi que él tenía razón y que por primera vez en mi vida perdí en _Clue_.

—No puedo creerlo… —dije aturdida.

—¿Estás llorando? —Edward preguntó aproximando su rostro al mío.

—No —respondí sollozando.

—Es solamente un juego, Bella.

—Lo sé… Juguemos otra vez —sugerí. _Esta vez ganaré, ¿verdad?_

No. Edward me ganó las tres veces que jugamos hasta el momento que se dio por vencido.

—Ya no aguanto, Garrapata. Basta —dijo tomando las piezas del juego—. Y no olvides que aún me debes algo por la apuesta.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté.

—Mmm… tantas opciones —respondió observando mi rostro, sus ojos posándose en mis labios. Una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro, mi corazón latió aceleradamente—. ¡Ya sé! Espérame, voy a traer mi laptop.

Edward se levantó y corrió en dirección al segundo piso. Volvió segundos después con la laptop en la mano y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Por qué se me hace que esto no me gustará?

—Espera —pidió escribiendo algo en el teclado. Segundos después un sonido salió del aparato.

_"Out on the winding windy moors. We'd roll and fall in green"_

—No —respondí balanceando la cabeza de un lado para el otro tan pronto escuché las primeras frases de _"Wuthering Heights."_

—Perdiste, ahora canta… y baila —aclaró cruzándose de brazos y observándome.

—¡Edward, esto no es justo!

—Volveré a reiniciar la canción. Vamos, levántate.

No tenía manera de escapar. La música empezó a sonar y yo, como una estúpida en el medio de la sala, comencé a bailar la coreografía. Incluso hice la estrella, con derecho a aplausos y más.

—Mi parte favorita fue cuando hiciste cara de pánico mientras ella decía _"Bad dreams in the night (pesadillas en la noche)."_

—Gracias. Podría ser actriz.

—El día en que te canses de ser periodista puedes arrojarlo todo por la borda y ser actriz.

—¿Verías una película mía?

—Vería cualquier cosa que hicieras. ¿No acabé de verte bailar una canción de Kate Bush? Peor que eso imposible —comentó guiñándome un ojo y dejándome avergonzada.

—¿Vamos a jugar _Twister_? —pregunté tomando el juego del piso y abriendo la caja.

—Imposible —respondió.

—¿Cómo que imposible?

—¿Quién va a girar la ruleta mientras estamos en el tapete?

—Tienes razón… —concordé y me sentí, extrañamente, decepcionada.

—A no ser que…

—¿Qué?

—Pondremos la ruleta en el medio del tapete y lo rodaremos ahí mismo.

El juego parecía estar yendo de mil maravillas, hasta el momento que empezamos a estar demasiado cerca. Edward tenía piernas enormes y me resultaba prácticamente imposible moverme a su alrededor. En cierto momento permaneció con la cabeza recostada en mi estómago e intentó hacerme cosquillas con la barbilla para ganar el juego. Si él quería hacer trampa, yo también podía hacer lo mismo.

De este modo vencí el juego ya que Edward literalmente cayó sobre el tapete cuando soplé en su nuca. Sabía que allí sería su punto débil.

La noche ya había llegado y comimos el resto del pescado que sobró del almuerzo. Como el sueño aún no hacía su aparición, resolví mantener el clima de los juegos y pedirle prestada la laptop a Edward.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

—Descargo una película para que podamos ver.

—¿Ilegalmente? —cuestionó viendo que ingresaba en una página cualquiera de películas.

—¿Y eso qué importa?

—Bella, soy cantante. Tengo que ser políticamente recto en esas cosas.

—¿No descargas canciones gratis? —pregunté choqueada.

—No. Compro canciones en _iTunes_ —dijo como si la respuesta fuese más que obvia.

—Eso es porque eres rico —murmuré.

—Hay canciones disponibles por un dólar. Eres tú la tacaña —replicó.

—¡Hey, lo escuché! ¿Eso quiere decir que no descargas nada ilegalmente?

—Nada.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio!

—¿Ni siquiera porno? —pregunté, pero tan pronto las palabras abandonaron mi boca, me avergoncé. _No puedo creer que le haya preguntado eso a él._

—Claro que no. Ya nadie descarga porno, Bella. Todo el mundo lo ve online. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú lo descargas? A cada día que pasa voy descubriendo más de ese lado tuyo…

—¡Yo no descargo nada!

—Claro… Déjame inspeccionar tu laptop…

—Edward, quédate quieto si no quieres que empiece a transferir este _archivo ilegal_ a tu computadora.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Das miedo con tus amenazas!

—Eres la persona más irritante que conocí en mi vida.

—Apuesto lo que quieras que cuando estos días lleguen a su fin, me extrañarás —dijo, su tono ya no era de broma. No me atreví a negar sus palabras. Estaba en lo cierto.

—Lo buscaré en iTunes para que podamos verlo, ¿está bien?

—Claro.

Cuando la película terminó de descargarse nos trasladamos a la sala de televisión y Edward conectó la laptop al proyector. Nos sentamos en el sofá y la película empezó.

—¿_"El juego de la sospecha"_?

—Alguien tenía que educarte.

Esa película era una de mis favoritas, pero conforme llegaba al final el sueño comenzaba a atacarme y por más que luchase por mantener los ojos cerrados, estos insistían en cerrarse.

Me desperté asustada cuando sentí mi cuerpo moverse. Cuando finalmente obtuve la fuerza suficiente para abrir los ojos, vi que Edward me llevaba en brazos.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté aún medio grogui por el sueño.

—Te estoy llevando a la habitación.

—Espero que a la mía.

—Claro. ¿En verdad crees que me aprovecharía sólo porque estabas prácticamente babeándote en mi cuello?

—¿Lo estaba? —pregunté entre risas.

—Sí. Y roncando también.

—Yo no ronco.

—Intenta convencerte de eso —respondió colocándome en la cama.

—Buenas noches, Edward —dije abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla en el impulso, un poco inconsciente.

—Buenas noches, Garrapata —contestó depositando un beso en mi frente y convirtiendo eso en mi último recuerdo del día.

**Extra: Los dulces labios de la Bella durmiente.**

"_Alguien tenía que educarte"_. ¿Qué tipo de persona llega a tu casa en menos de una semana e impone eso? La respuesta a esa pregunta es Bella Swan. No sabía si lo notaba, pero, al igual que yo, ella también sentía cierta libertad cuando estábamos juntos. Era difícil incluso de explicarlo, pero me sentía como si no necesitase medir mis palabras para hablar con ella.

Entonces, aquí estaba yo, viendo una película basada en un juego de mesa. Bella no quería que pronunciara nada durante la película, insistiendo que si me quedaba quieto y prestaba atención, no sería necesario que hiciera preguntas sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Nos quedamos en silencio. De repente, la cabeza de Bella se apoyó en mi hombro y mi corazón latió frenéticamente por el inesperado acto. _¿Estaba dispuesta finalmente a demostrar que también estaba desenvolviendo algún tipo de sentimiento por mí?_ Giré mi rostro y noté que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Se quedó dormida. Su expresión era relajada y tranquila. Mi mano acarició su rostro suavemente y ella ni siquiera se incomodó. Palpé su pequeña nariz y ella roncó sutilmente. Intenté de todas las maneras posibles controlar el movimiento de mis hombros mientras me reía.

La tomé en mis brazos y caminé en dirección a su habitación. Cuando estaba casi llegando a la puerta, se despertó asustada.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó desorientada.

—Te estoy llevando a la habitación.

—Espero que a la mía —comentó cerrando otra vez los ojos y logrando que me riera por su comentario.

—Claro. ¿En verdad crees que me aprovecharía sólo porque estabas prácticamente babeándote en mi cuello? —bromeé.

—¿Lo estaba?

—Sí. Y roncando también —agregué.

—Yo no ronco —respondió frunciendo el ceño.

—Intenta convencerte de eso —dije colocándola en la cama. Tomé la manta con mis manos y la tapé.

—Buenas noches, Edward —expresó tan pronto terminé de acomodarla en la cama y, para mi sorpresa, dejó un beso en mi mejilla.

—Buenas noches, Garrapata —le deseé retribuyéndole un casto beso en la frente.

Al acostarme en la cama, pensé en la sensación que sus labios habían provocado en mi piel, algo sumamente inocente. En seguida, recordé como los mismos labios habían envuelto mi dedo cubierto de chocolate y toda la pureza que intenté mantener en mi mente, fue abandonada.

Intenté luchar con las imágenes que rondaban por mi cabeza, pero después de algunos minutos terminé sucumbiendo al deseo. Llevé mi mano hasta mi pene e imaginé lo increíble que sería tener su boca succionándome allí.

* * *

**N. de la T.: **

***TPM:** Tensión pre menstrual o síndrome pre menstrual.

****Wuthering Heights:** Es una canción de Kate Bush publicada en 1978 que fue escrita basada en el libro del mismo nombre ("Cumbres Borrascosas" en español), haciendo diversas referencias a Catherine y Heathcliff. Su video, al igual que su coreografía, es un clásico.

* * *

Hello, everybody **:)**

Bueno… he aquí el capítulo. Las cosas van avanzando de a poco, ¿no creen? Pues sí, nuestros protagonistas están cada vez más cercanos y la tensión sexual existente entre ambos es impresionante… Tendremos mucho de eso, ya lo verán.

Pues… ¿qué decir? Ahh, sí. ¡Pasamos los 70 reviews, 130 favoritos y 140 alertas! No saben lo contenta que estoy por eso, me deja muy feliz que esta historia les esté gustando tanto, vale la pena todo por cada notificación que me llega :D

Como siempre: imágenes, videos, músicas, etc. en el Tumblr (link en mi perfil).

En el próximo capítulo tendremos un personaje nuevo. ¿Quién será? Mmm…

Y pues… nos vemos en unos días. No olviden dejar su comentario sobre qué les pareció el capítulo y quién creen que es el personaje nuevo, las palabras siempre son bienvenidas ;)


End file.
